El Enemigo de las Sombras
by XxpekeraritabonitaxX
Summary: Un misterioso villano se ha levantado de la oscuridad y ha jurado vengarse de Manny Rivera derramando la sangre de todos sus seres queridos. El tiempo se agota y cada noche cae una nueva víctima. ¿Logrará El Tigre descubrir la identidad del Enemigo de las sombras antes de que sea demasiado tarde para él y la Ciudad Milagro?
1. Chapter 1

**Que tal amigos? Como les va! Bueno bueno, para resumir cuentas les diré.**

**1.- Para los que no me conocen o no recuerdan, mi nombre es Amelia Vásquez pero me pueden decirme Ame. (-.- aunque a nadie le importe)**

**2.- Para los que siguen sin conocerme :3 o que ya se olvidaron de mi, pues eem hablare un poquito de mi. Veamos...soy adicta al chocolate, mi color favorito es el azul, tengo 21 años (aunque mi apariencia es de 16) SOY UNA CHICA ¬¬ para quien lo dude, Estoy un poquitito loca...bueno bastante, estudio Comunicación y mi mayor y más grande sueño y anhelo es convertirme en escritora. Fanática de Edgar allan Poe, Mathias Malzieu, Pablo Neruda, Paulo Cohelo entre otros escritores. **

**Y 3.- Como algunas de las pocas personas que hay por aquí recordará, esta historia ya la publique hace tiempo pero debido a que ALGUIEN se metio a mi cuenta y borro todas mis historias, se fue al caño. Al menos aún permanecen publicadas en mi página de Deviantart, pero debido a la depresión y varias cosas que sucedieron me retiré temporalmente de esto. Pasó algo de tiempo, pero quiero regresar a escribir historias de El Tigre, porque es la caricatura que me inspiró a crear personajes y por supuesto desarrollar mi creatividad. Asi que PEKERARITA ESTA DE VUELTA PEOPLE! Iré publicando lentamente mis historias antiguas y por supuesto nuevas y solo espero que a esta nueva generación de fans de El Tigre les guste lo que escribí, así que, no sean crueles gente! Esto lo escribí hace alrededor de tres años, pero hasta ahora, muchos, incluyéndome, lo consideran una de mis mejores historias. **

**Bueno, sobra decir que El Tigre, Las aventuras de Manny Rivera pertenece a Jorge Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua. **

**Hasta la vista gente! Y dejen comentarios **

**El enemigo de las sombras**

**CAPITULO 1.- el mensaje**

Ciudad Milagro, un lugar lleno de crimen e infamia, ciudad conocida por sus ciudadanos, héroes, y antihéroes. Pero principalmente por sus villanos. Muchos de ellos han logrado poner a la ciudad en caos y pánico y son muy conocidos por ser peligrosos y mortales Algunos de ellos como "el Oso", "guajolota", "la mafia mostacho" y otros se dedican al crimen para saciar su sed de ambición y dinero. Otros son conocidos por sus asombrosos poderes y por el daño que pueden ocasionar la ciudad como la malvada "Sartana de los muertos", "El mal verde", "el Dr. Chipotle padre" y otros. Pero los más peligrosos, son aquellos que tienen un solo objetivo para usar el mal…"venganza". Nuestra historia comienza con una tormentosa noche en la ciudad Milagro, una buena oportunidad para leer un libro en el calor de una fogata o disfrutar de una deliciosa taza de chocolate caliente con churros como acostumbraban en la residencia Suárez, o bien, pasar toda la santa noche pegado a la televisión jugando videojuegos como lo hacia cierto moreno de 14 años en la "Casa del macho" hogar de la familia Rivera. Pero cierto grupo de supervillanos disponían a reunirse en el barco abandonado del muelle de ciudad Milagro, el cual también se conoce como el hogar del malvado doctor Chipotle Jr. En éste lugar se había convocado una reunión de ciertos villanos que compartían un solo objetivo…vengarse de Manny Rivera. La noche era oscura y tormentosa, pero en el lugar llegaron a reunirse 4 villanos dispuestos a proponer un plan para deshacerse de El Tigre.

Desde la oscura noche, se podía distinguir a una pequeña villana con alas y armadura negra que estaba aterrizando en el muelle, con una manta negra se protege de la lluvia y llega al sitio acordad. Se acercó a la puerta de entrada y la golpeó esperando a que pronto le abrieran entrada. La villana solo puede escuchar las gotas de lluvia y los rayos cayendo en el lugar cuando ese sonido se rompe con la voz aguda del doctor Chipotle Jr., también conocido como "Diego":

- ¿Contraseña?-preguntó Diego

- Venganza…-

-...llegas tarde…Cuervo-

- ¡Cállate y déjame pasa!, me estoy empapando-

Sergio abrió la puerta a la Cuervo Negra y la condució a una habitación donde los otros villanos se encontraban sentados en una mesa esperando a que se siente. En una de las sillas de la izquierda estaba sentado el Señor Siniestro, también conocido en Leone como "Sergio"; y en la silla de la derecha se encontraba "el niño cactus". La Cuervo Negra se acomodó en una de las cabeceras de la mesa y Diego en la otra para dar inicio a su reunión.

-¿Somos todos?-Preguntó Sergio

- Si, solo seremos nosotros 4-Responde Diego

-Pero si todos somos niños, ¿Qué no vendrán los villanos adultos?-Preguntó El niño Cactus

-Eaaaaaaaam…no-Contestó Diego-Les envíe un correo a todos, pero el Oso hoy tiene una cita, la mafia mostacho iba a comprar cera para sus bigotes y el titán de titanio va a pulir sus brazos, el resto dijo que no vendrían porque sólo soy un niño-

- Si, mi parvada también dice lo mismo, ellas tampoco vendrán-

- ¡Eso no importa, nosotros 4 somos suficientes para destruir a ese coyote pulguiento de Rivera!-Exclamó Sergio tomando su acento del Señor Siniestro

- Ese estúpido gato superdesarrollado que nunca recuerda mi nombre va a pagar por haber encarcelado a mi Padre-Declaró el Dr. Chipotle Jr. poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Se arrepentirá de haberme utilizado para averiguar los planes de mi parvada e intentado descubrir mi identidad secreta!-Agregó Cuervo.

- Pues en realidad yo estoy agradecido con él por haberme convertido en un villano de verdad pero como no tengo amigos me les uno para derrotarlo-

- ¡Sí! Y también me las pagará por haberme quitado a mi pareja el día del baile de carnaval, nunca le perdonare que me haya arrebatado la oportunidad de bailar con Frida Suárez-

- Nunca entenderé que es lo que le viste a esa tonta peliazul, Sergio-Dijo La Cuervo- Pero no importa, el punto es llevar a cabo nuestra venganza-

-¿...y Cómo lo haremos?-Preguntó Diego a lo que un silencio incómodo reinó en la sala.

- Pues yo creí que ya tendrías un plan-dice cactus refiriéndose a Diego

- Yo digo que lo separemos de esta estúpida de Suárez, así sufrirá y entenderá lo que es estar solo-Sugirió Zoe mientras reía con maldad.

-Apoyaría esa idea porque yo también quiero separarlos-Dijo Diego- Pero Cuervo, es inútil, siempre que se pelean se reconcilian y vuelven a estar juntos, yo digo que construyamos un monstruo guacamole gigante y que lo ataque mientras está dormido, Jajajajaja-

-Por favor-Rió con sarcasmo Sergio-Él destruye fácilmente tus debiluchos monstruos guacamole con sólo mover tus garras-

- ¿Y Qué hay de ti y de tus inútiles robots vaqueros? Él con un puñetazo ya los hace trizas-

- ¿Y si plantara un jardín de Cactus alrededor de su casa para que cuando salga camino a la escuela se espine por completo?-Dijo El niño cactus tratando de calmarlos

- ¡JA! ¡Por favor! Estamos hablando de detenerlo, no de jugarle una broma tonta con tus estúpidos cactus-Respondió Cuervo malhumorada.

- Tú mejor no digas nada que con tus láseres de cuarta no puedes hacer nada-Diceel niño cactus defendiéndose mientras un par de macetas de cactus se movían amenazantemente hacia la chica Aves.

- ¡AH! ¡CALLENSE TODOS!-Exclamó impaciente Cuervo mientras llevaba su mano a su cara, tratando de tranquilizarse- ¡No estamos llegando a nada!¡Se nota que sólo somos unos mocosos de 14 años sin experiencia!-

-Ella tiene razón-Dice Sergio con la mirada derrotada-Si no nos ponemos de acuerdo nunca podremos detener a ese Rivera

- Pero ¿Qué haremos? -

Los cuatro villanos se quedan en silencio tratando de pensar en un plan para detener a Manny, pero esa quietud se rompe con el escalofriante sonido de unas garras rechinando la ventana. Los cuatro voltean hacia donde proviene el ruido y sólo pueden ver una pequeña silueta invadida por las sombras.

- Diego ¿Quién es él?-Pregunta el niño Cactus intimidado con la presencia del nuevo visitante.

- No lo sé, según yo sólo íbamos a venir nosotros 4-

- ¡Muéstrate! ¡¿Quién eres?! –Dijo Sergio amenazándole con su traje del Señor Siniestro.

Aquella sombra no se había siquiera inmutado por ser amenazado con armas. Permanecía quieto, sin temor alguno, y en total silencio hasta que su voz se hizo escuchar en la oscuridad.

- Lo están haciendo todo mal-

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-dice Cuervo

-Ustedes quieren destruir a Rivera, pero no saben atacarlo donde más le duele-

- ¿Quién eres tú? –Pregunta el Niño Cactus con curiosidad-¿Y porque no muestras tu cara?-

- Hmmm…..No me conviene revelar mi identidad ante ustedes, sólo soy un villano que quiere destruir a Rivera-

- ¿Cómo te enteraste de esta reunión? –Preguntó Diego con total seguridad de no haberlo invitado

-Oí rumores, digamos que conozco a un villano de la ciudad que recibió la invitación, pero eso no importa, el punto aquí es vengarse de Rivera-

-¿Y porque te quieres vengar de él?-

- Digamos que me apuñaló por la espalda…es todo lo que les diré-

- ¿Y tienes alguna idea de cómo vengarte de El Tigre?-Pregunta Cuervo retomando su silla.

- Claro que sí, pienso atacarlo en su punto más débil, y a la vez su punto fuerte-

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Dónde lo golpearás?-

- Primero pónganse a pensar, ¿Que es aquello que lo hace fuerte aparte de su cinturón?-

- Pensamos que sus poderes provenían de su cinturón-Dijo Diego confundido-¿Hay algo que lo hace más fuerte?-

-No me refiero a sus poderes, piensen, cuando Manny está mal herido a punto de ser echo pinole, ¿Quién lo rescata?-

- -White Pantera y Puma Loco-Respondió pensativo el señor Siniestro.

- ¡Correcto! Su familia, y ahora piensen, ¿Quién es la persona que siempre lo apoya en sus peleas aparte de su familia?-

- Frida Suárez-Responde celosa Zoe con cierta rabia en su voz.

-Así es… ¿y porque siempre lo están apoyando o rescatando?-

- Porque lo quieren-dice El niño Cactus

- ¡Exacto! Manny siempre es fuerte en sus peleas porque siente el amor de su familia y su novia-

- ¡Frida no es su novia!-Grita Cuervo furiosa con un claro ataque de celos incontrolables.

- ¡No es momento para tus celos Zoe!-Regañó Diego –Mejor acepta la realidad...ahora continúa amigo

- Gracias. Como decía, ese amor lo hace fuerte, pero ¿Qué pasaría si algo terrible llegara a ocurrirle a White Pantera, Puma Loco y a Frida Suárez?-

- Manny Rivera estaría desecho y sería blanco fácil en las peleas-Habló maliciosamente Sergio, frotándose las manos e imaginando el dolor del joven Rivera.

- Bien, ¿Ahora entienden dónde voy a atacarlo?-

- Esa es una gran idea, pero ¿Cómo sugieres que separemos a Manny de su familia? Aparte siempre que se pelea con ellos o con Suárez, se reconcilian-

- No estas entendiendo Cuervo-

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-Preguntó el niño cactus confundido- Ella tiene razón, ¿cómo haremos para desaparecer el amor que le tienen al Tigre?

-Tú mismo lo has dicho Niño Cactus, ¡Desaparecer!

- Quieres decir… ¿De-saparecerlos a los tres?-Pregunta Sergio

- Precisamente…

- ¡excelente! Sólo hay que ver donde esconder a esos tres por un buen tiempo-dice Diego pensativo

- ¿De que estas hablando?-

-Ya sabes-Dijo Cuervo- Buscar dónde los tendremos cautivos

- ¿Cautivos?-Dice confundido el extraño visitante

- ¡claro! ¿Qué no entiendes?-

-¿Ese era tu plan no?-Preguntó Sergio- ¿Secuestrar a los dos Riveras y a Frida?

Ante aquél comentario, de pronto el oscuro visitante suelta una estrepitosa carcajada que hace eco en el lugar.

-¿De qué te ríes?-pregunta Diego mientras aquel sujeto reía con desdén, mirando a los cuatro chicos.

- ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!-Dice el visitante sin contener sus carcajadas- ¡SE NOTA QUE TODAVIA SON MUY INOCENTES! ¡CREEN QUE QUIERO SECUESTRARLOS!-

- ¡Deja de reírte y dinos a que te refieres con "inocentes"!-Exigió la Cuervo

-A lo que me refiero Cuervo, es a que no voy a secuestrar a nadie-

- ¿Ah no?-dice Sergio confundido

- Pero dijiste que ibas a desaparecerlos-Responde nervioso cactus

-Sí, desaparecerlos…del mundo mortal-Dijo el sujeto mientras una maliciosa sonrisa afloraba sus labios.

- Estas loco…-Masculló La Cuervo impactada- ¿Acaso quieres...?

-¿Matarlos? ¡Claro que sí!-Rió de nuevo-¡SÓLO ASÍ PODRE VENGARME DE RIVERA!-

- ¡PERO ESTAS YENDO DEMASIADO LEJOS! ¿No crees?-Comenta el Dr. Chipotle Jr.

-Si fueran realmente malvados sabrían que para un villano…No hay límites- responde el malvado visitante

-¡Pero nosotros no queremos matar a nadie!-Exclama Sergio nervioso, realmente la situación lo ponía tenso igual que sus compañeros- ¡Sólo queremos encontrar la manera de que El Tigre deje de fastidiarnos!-

El visitante nuevamente respondió con una burlona carcajada mientras cubierto de las sombras del lugar, se oían sus pasos lentos y firmes dirigirse hacia ellos.

-Ilusos-Dijo el visitante-… ¿Quién dijo que ustedes iban a matarlos?

- ¿De que estas hablando?-pregunta Cuervo- Estas aquí porque quieres que te ayudemos a vengarte de El Tigre-

-Claro, pero ustedes no mataran a nadie…sólo serán…los mensajeros...-

A lo lejos, muchos habitantes notaron una enorme explosión que provenía de la bahía, todos podían ver enormes llamaradas que iluminaban el cielo y los grandes pedazos de metal que caían al suelo, mas nadie podría ver a los cuatro niños moribundos que yacían en el suelo, y a un joven encapuchado que reía maliciosamente.

- NO….puede ser-Susurraba Cuervo con la voz entrecortada por el dolor de sus heridas-Es...muy poderoso-

- ¡Nos derrotó a los cuatro de un solo ataque!-Grita Cactus tembloroso de temor.

- ¡Ese de ahí no es humano! ¡ES UN MONSTRUO!-Exclama Diego mirando la siniestra figura del misterioso visitante posado frente a ellos.

-Si ese tipo...quie...quiere vengarse de Rivera...hasta yo me siento mal por él-Tartamudea Siniestro antes de caer inconsciente por la gravedad de sus heridas.

Segundos después Cactus y Diego cayeron también desmayados, siendo Zoe la única consiente del lugar, quien con horror miraba a la espeluznante silueta negra acercándose a ella. La chica trataba de huir pero sus cohetes estaban destruidos y se encontraba muy malherida para salir corriendo y al darse cuenta de que el misterioso visitante la sujetaba fuertemente del cuello dejó escapar un grito agudo de terror.

-¡POR FAVOR!-Suplicó Cuervo- ¡NO ME LASTIMES! ¡¿QUE QUIERES HACER CONMIGO?!-

- Tu niña, no me sirves muerta, pero no te lastimaré si cuando llegues al hospital le entregas un mensaje de mi parte a Rivera

- ¿A ...Manny? ¡Lo haré pero no nos mates!-

- ¡CALLATE Y PON ATENCIÓN! Dile a El Tigre, que su peor enemigo ha vuelto para ver sangre en sus lágrimas, que lo estaré vigilando día y noche y aunque me busque con cansancio, no me encontrara, dile, que no duerma un solo momento, porque de la oscuridad saldré dispuesto a desparecer todo lo que alguna vez amó, y que se prepare, porque en cuanto caiga el último de sus queridos mostraré mi forma para que vea el rostro de la venganza. Dile que soy…el enemigo de las sombras.-

Tras oír aquello, Zoe cae inconsciente y el enemigo de las sombras desaparece en la oscuridad de la noche.

- Mañana al anochecer…comenzará mi venganza…MANNY RIVERA….TE ARREPENTIRAS DE HABER TRAICIONADO AL ENEMIGO DE LAS SOMBRAS

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. Capítulo 2-La Advertencia

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Lamento la demora pero las fiestas navideñas y sus preparativos me tuvieron un poco agetreada estos días haha.**

**Bueno, para empezar, muchísimas gracias por los reviews. Me pusieron de muy buen humor. De hecho me encantó ver que había gente que no conocía leyendo la historia **** y también mi buen amigo Ghost Steve que me apoyó aunque él se sepa la historia al derecho y al revés XD Como dije, esta historia ya está terminada, pero tengo que corregir errores ortográficos y de redacción, si quiero regresar a fanfiction debo hacerlo con el pie derecho. **

**Segundo de todo. La dinámica de esto es publicar un capítulo cada sábado, y ya que me pasé como dos semanas, por esta ÚNICA ocasión, voy a publicar dos capítulos :D para que no digan que soy mala**

**Y tercero y más importante, ¡Espero todos hayan tenido una Feliz Navidad! Y ojalá este año 2013 sea bueno para todos ustedes **

**Sin más que decir, El Tigre, Las aventuras de Manny Rivera pertenece a Jorge Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua.**

**¡Cuídense! Y Felices fiestas a todos!**

El Enemigo de las Sombras

Capítulo 2.- La Advertencia

A la mañana siguiente toda la Ciudad Milagro estaba húmeda por la gran tormenta de la noche, los árboles dejaban caer pequeñas gotas de agua de sus hojas, muchos perros y gatos sacudían sus cuerpos para secarse y los autos salpicaban grandes chorros de agua en la banqueta, pero en la escuela secundaria Leone, los niños caminaban con lodo en los zapatos, incluso algunos saltaban divertidos en los charcos de agua para mojarse unos a otros; excepto 2 jóvenes de 14 años quienes estaban listos para llevar a cabo lo que ellos llamaban "la mejor broma de sus vidas". Uno de ellos había conseguido un globo gigante el cual dejaron toda la noche para que se llenara del agua de la tormenta, ahora era una enorme bola gigante color roja que se suspendía arriba del patio de juegos. Sólo dos mentes maestras podían ingeniar algo como eso: Manny Rivera y Frida Suárez.

-¡Sopes Manny!-Exclamó Frida emocionada- ¡No puedo creer que de verdad haya funcionado y ahora tenemos el globo de agua más grande del mundo!-

- Claro que funcionó, en todo lo que tenga que ver con las bromas soy un genio jejeje, creo que acabamos de romper un record mundial-Dijo Manny orgulloso entre risas de diversión

- ¡Agh si!-Dice Frida cargando el globo con dificultad- Pero es…muy pesado…¡Quizás deberíamos guardarlo para que todos vean nuestro record y nos volvamos famosos!-

- ¡Es una buena idea! ¿Pero qué valdrá más? ¿Fama o ver la cara del Vicedirector Chakal tan roja como una pitaya?-

- ¡LO SEGUNDO!-Contestó Frida entre risas.

-¡Exacto! Sé que el globo es muy pesado, pero todo esto valdrá la pena, ya verás-Dijo Manny soltando una pequeña risa.

-¡Shh! ¡Aquí viene!-Dijo Frida mientras señalaba al Vicedirector Chakal

- S la cuenta de tres empujamos el globo-Susurró Manny preparando el globo junto a Frida-¿Lista?...una…dos… ¡TRES! AHORA!-

Ambos chicos tiraron el globo desde el tejado y entonces se escuchó una bomba caer, haciendo un sonido estruendoso, acompañado por una luz cegadora. Varios litros de agua fueron derramados en la escuela de tal forma que parecía una inundación, al escupir el agua de su boca el Vicedirector Chakal grita:

- ¡AAH! MIS PANTALONES NUEVOOS!-Gritó furioso el Vicedirector Chakal sosteniéndose de un árbol- ¡Los alumnos están nadando!-

- ¡Caíste!-Gritaron Manny y Frida victoriosos chocando sus manos, justo antes de reir divertidos.

- ¡Rivera! ¡Suárez! ¡Se van a meter en muchos problemas en cuanto bajen!-Amenazó furioso el Vicedirector Chakal

-¡Pff! ¡¿Y si no bajamos qué?-Dijo Manny con tono retador

- ¡Llamaré a sus padres para que les enseñen a madurar!-Contestó furioso y empapado el Vicedirector

- Manny, ¿Crees que un día maduremos?-Preguntó Frida a Manny.

- ¡Nah! ¿Cómo crees? ¡Sólo estamos creciendo!-

- ¡Viva la inmadurez!-Exclamaron ambos victoriosos y felices cuando una voz furiosa y familiar para ambos se oye justo a sus espaldas.

-**¡MANUEL PABLO GUTIERREZ O´BRIAN EQUIHUA RIVERA!** ¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!?-

- ¡Papá! –Gritó Manny asustado mientras fingía una sonrisa nerviosa-¿Qué tal pa´?

- ¿Cómo está señor Rivera? Jeje-Preguntó Frida disimulando sus nervios.

- ¡Ambos se meterán en muchos problemas! Pero por ahora, eso no importa-Contestó Rodolfo Rivera cambiando drásticamente su tono voz con uno más tranquilo

- **¡NOO FUE MI CULPA, CLONACION, ROBOTS, CONTROL MENTAL! EXTRATERRES….! **¿Qué no importa?-Preguntó Manny extrañado con el cambio de humor de su padre

- ¿Quién es y qué hizo con el papá de Manny?-Dijo Frida igulmente extrañada que el chico Rivera.

-Calmen chicos, soy yo pero...-Dijo Rodolfo haciendo una breve pausa suspirando un poco-Manny, algo terrible ha sucedido-

- ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta Manny preocupado-¿Están bien? ¿Le pasó algo a Granpapi o a Mamá?-

-Tranquilo mijo, estamos bien, Granpapi está en la casa puliendo sus joyas y María se fue de gira a Guadalajara. Quien no está bien es tu compañera Zoe-

-¿Zoe?-

- ¿Qué le pasó?-Dijo Manny

-Ella está muy herida en el hospital y por alguna razón, quiere hablar contigo-

- ¿¡Herida!? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¿Y porqué quiere hablar conmigo?-

- No lo sé, pero una enfermera del hospital llamó a casa. Dijo que es urgente que vayas a verla al hospital, al parecer Zoe no deja de preguntar por ti-

- ¿Asustada? ¿No estará planeando algo?–Dijo Frida desconfiando de la situación

- Quizás pero no creo que Zoe a este grado. Será mejor ir a averiguar que pasa-Declaró finalmente Manny tomando su mochila del suelo.

-De acuerdo, ¡Entonces yo también iré!

-¿No tienes clases, Frida?-Preguntó el señor Rivera.

-¡Nah! Planeaba irme de pinta, ¡Vamos!-Dijo Frida entusiasmada corriendo junto con Manny a lo que el hombre siguió a los chicos.

Manny, Frida y Rodolfo llegaron al hospital para ver a Zoe encontrando una enfermera bastante frustrada y nerviosa, en la sala de espera, buscando de reojo a alguna persona. Al verla, el chico Rivera se acercó a ella preguntando por la habitación de Zoe.

-Disculpe enfermera, estamos buscando la habitación de Zoe Aves-

-¿Tú eres Manny Rivera?-Preguntó la enfermera.

- Sí, soy yo.

- ¡Gracias a Dios llegaste! ¡Esa niña no deja de preguntar por ti!-Suspiró aliviada la enfermera.

- Señorita enfermera, ¿Podría decirnos qué le pasó a Zoe?-Se atrevió a preguntar Frida.

Otro suspiro nervioso salió de la enfermera, con un aire de preocupación mientras se sentaba junto con Manny, Frida y Rodolfo en la sala.

- Anoche hubo una terrible explosión en el muelle de la ciudad Milagro y enviamos una patrulla y una ambulancia a averiguar lo que ocurría. Al llegar la encontraron a ella y a otros 3 niños inconscientes y moribundos, todo a su alrededor estaba en llamas y totalmente destruido. A mitad de la noche, despertó la señorita Aves con un terrible ataque de nervios-

- Pero ¿Por qué?-

- Aún no lo sabemos con claridad, tratamos de preguntarle qué le pasó a ella y a los otros niños, pero entró en shock, comenzó a llorar y a gritarnos que no la lastimemos a pesar de que la intentábamos calmar, se movía violentamente y sus heridas empezaron a sangrar, no tuvimos más remedio que inyectarle un sedante. Esta mañana despertó un poco más tranquila y al descubrir donde estaba, nos dijo que quería hablar contigo Manny Rivera, dice que no nos dirá nada de lo que pasó hasta que fueras a verla-

- ¡Sopes! Me enteré de esa explosión-Comentó Frida- Anoche mi papá se fue corriendo de la casa a ver el lugar, dijo que la mitad del muelle quedó destruida. No sabía que Zoe estuvo ahí-

-¿Pero qué hacía ella en ese lugar?-Preguntó Rodolfo.

-Será mejor que entren a verla pronto, la policía no tarda en llegar y querrá hacerle muchas preguntas-Comentó la enfermera conduciéndolos a la habitación de Zoe

- Está bien, vamos a verla-Dijo Manny mientras él y los demás seguía a la enfermera.

Al entrar en la habitación se podía respirar un aire tenso y desesperado, no sólo por la situación sino por la eterna rivalidad existente entre la familia Rivera y Aves. Recostada en su cama, se encontraba Zoe, con varios vendajes tanto en sus brazos y piernas, y una gasa en una de sus mejillas, además de estar conectada a algunos aparatos a su alrededor. Y sentadas junto a la cama, se encontraban su madre y su abuela quienes a simpe vista, se podía notar que ambas habían pasado la noche en vela cuidando de Zoe.

-¡Manny, al fin llegas!-Dijo Zoe Aliviada notando la presencia del moreno y su padre, aunque un profundo disgusto se apoderó de ella al notar a Frida en el lugar-Suárez...-

-Aunque no lo parezca, Aves, vengo con Manny a ayudarte.

- Vaya, White Pantera y El Tigre al fin llegaron.-Comentó la anciana con cierto odio al hablar.

-No nos alegramos mucho de que los peores patanes de la Ciudad Milagro estén en la misma habitación que mi hija-Agrega Carmelita Aves-Pero por alguna razón ella pregunta por ustedes-

- Las entiendo-Contestó Rodolfo cortésmente-Pero en momentos como éste, hay que olvidar nuestras diferencias-

-Sólo vinimos a ayudar a Zoe-Dijo Manny sintiendo las miradas de desprecio por parte de la familia Aves, cuando la voz de Zoe se escuchó débilmente en la habitación

- Mamá, abuela, déjenme sola con ellos-Ordenó Zoe mientras se acomodaba para quedar sentada en su cama.

- Pero Zoe, ¡Son los Rivera!-Exclamó la abuela.

-Lo sé, pero debo hablar con ellos en privado, así que salgan-

-Pero hija...-

-¡Dije que se fueran! ¡Váyanse!-Gritó eufórica Zoe y perdiendo el control de sí misma. Sus nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de ella nuevamente, pero cerró sus ojos con fuerza, apretando las sábanas de su cama y recobrando la templanza.

Jamás en sus vidas habían visto a Zoe actuar así con ellas, la orden de la Cuervo se oía tan clara y fuerte que Volutra y Guajolota no tuvieron opción más que salir de la habitación resignadas.

Zoe se encontraba en un estado que pondría nervioso a cualquiera que le vieran los ojos desorbitados por el pánico que le invadía. Ni siquiera Frida, quien siempre la había odiado y buscaba la oportunidad de humillarla, pudo soportar verla así.

Como acto de humanidad Frida se le acerca y pone su mano en el hombro de Zoe. Quizás nunca se llevaron bien, pero jamás le había deseado algo como eso a su enemiga.

- Tranquila Zoe, Manny ya está aquí y todos vamos a ayudarte-

-¿Ayudarme? Yo no necesito ayuda-Contestó Zoe cabizbaja sin mirar a ninguno de los presentes.

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces para que me llamaste?-Preguntó Manny confundido.

- Te llamé para darte una advertencia-

-¿Advertencia? ¿A qué te refieres?-Dijo Manny.

- Me refiero a que la cosa que nos atacó a mí y a los otros te está buscando a ti-

- ¿¡Que!?-Exclamaron los presentes asombrados ante lo que la chica Aves decía.

- ¡No puede ser! ¿A Manny? –Dijo Frida mirando a Manny con preocupación.

- Pero, ¡¿Qué quiere ese criminal con mi hijo?!-

-Venganza…-Susurró Zoe alzando la mirada a Manny, con un semblante sincero. Él vio los ojos de la chica y sabía que no estaba mintiendo.

-¿¡Venganza!? ¿¡Quién los atacó!? ¿¡Quién me busca!?

- Se hace llamar "el enemigo de las sombras". El tipo nunca quiso mostrar su cara, siempre estaba escondido en la oscuridad y vestía una capucha negra-

-Pero si se supone va tras de mí, ¿Por qué los atacó a ustedes?-Preguntó Manny tomando uno de los asientos junto a la cama del hospital para escuchar atento lo que Zoe decía.

- Dinos ¿Qué pasó anoche Zoe? ¿Qué hacías en el muelle en medio de la tormenta?-Agregó Frida sentándose también.

-Les diré toda la verdad, porque después de hablar con ustedes me iré de la ciudad Milagro.

- Cuéntanos todo Zoe-dijo Rodolfo

-Bien-Dijo Zoe dando un suspiro de resignación-Primero de todo debo confesarles…que…Frida tenía razón…yo soy la Cuervo Negra-

**-¡¿QUE?!-**Exclamaron todos al unísono

-¡Pero cómo? -Grita Manny confundido-¡Te vimos en la feria científica junto con la Cuervo!

- Esa era mi abuela disfrazada, pero eso ahora no importa-

-¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía!-Exclamó Frida victoriosa.

-¡Frida!-Dijeron Rodolfo y Manny al unisono. La chica tenía razón de sentirse así, pero no era un momento apropiado-

-Ups...Lo siento jeje, continúa Aves-

- Bien. Como les decía soy la Cuervo, y anoche asistí a una pequeña reunión de villanos en un barco abandonado en el muelle donde el Dr. Chipotle Jr., El Señor Siniestro, El Niño Cactus y yo queríamos ponernos de acuerdo para detener a El Tigre... Sin resentimientos Manny-

-Ahh si, como digas-

- En fin, estábamos hablando cuando de repente alguien rechinaba la ventana con unas garras y lo vimos, una pequeña silueta negra encapuchada y escondida en la sombras... no supimos quién era, pero se disfrazó muy bien para que no lo reconociéramos. Nos dijo que quería vengarse de Manny porque lo había traicionado y que para hacerlo él…-

-¿Zoe?-Preguntó Manny notando el nerviosismo de Zoe. La chica tartamudeaba sin poder terminar la oración-¡¿Para hacerlo, él hará!?

-Él...él dijo que... ¡Matará a toda tu familia, incluso a Frida Suárez!

-**¿¡MATARLOS!?-**Manny se levantó bruscamente de la silla ante aquella noticia. Su corazón se había helado sintiendo el fuerte temor de perder a sus seres queridos.

-Sí...y dijo que no te mostrará su rostro, hasta haberlos matado a todos-

Las caras de Manny, Frida y Rodolfo se volvieron escalofriantemente pálidas, sus ojos casi les saltaba de la cara pero más que nadie Manny se sentía terrible, tanto que pierde el equilibrio y casi cae desmayado de no ser por Frida que lo atrapa en sus brazos

- No... No puede….-Dijo Manny casi en un susurro mientras que bruscamente volvia a ponerse de pie, invadido inesperadamente por furia y valentía-¡No lo hará! ¡Lo juro! **¡NO SE LO VOY A PERMITIR!**-

-¡Manny! ¡Ese tipo es un loco!-Gritó Zoe alterándose-¡Te odia! ¡Dijo que quería verte derramar lágrimas de sangre y que estará vigilándote día y noche! ¡No importa donde lo busques, no vas a lograr detenerlo! ¡Habla enserio cuando dijo que estaba dispuesto a destruir todo lo que amas!-

- ¡No lo permitiremos! ¡No dejaremos que ese monstruo lastime a nadie y mucho menos a mi hijo!-Declaró White pantera apretando los nudillos.

-Escucha Pantera, ¡Pierden su tiempo! Aunque lo encuentren él es como un demonio! ¡No sé qué hizo, pero con un solo ataque explotó todo el barco y nos derrotó a los cuatro sin siquiera darnos la oportunidad de atacarlo! Sólo quiero advertirles que no traten de combatirlo, es muy poderoso. ¡Si son inteligentes, entenderán que lo único que pueden hacer es huir de la Ciudad Milagro! ¡Ese tipo no tiene límites! ¡Incluso nosotros, aunque odiemos a la familia Rivera no llegaríamos a asesinarlos! Esta ciudad ya está condenada, y será mejor salgan de aquí antes de que sea tarde-

-¡No huiremos! ¡Los Rivera no son cobardes!-Exclamó Manny valientemente, lleno del orgullo Rivera-¡De todos modos sería inútil! Si de verdad quiere vengarse de mí me buscará donde sea. Quizás sea demasiado poderoso, pero no permitiré que le haga daño a la gente que quiero. ¡Encontrare a ese tal "Enemigo de las Sombras" y lo haré pagar por querer meterse con mi familia! **¡Juro que lo haré!** -

-Manny, te admiraría por el valor que tienes pero…no sabes a lo que te enfrentas-Dijo Zoe mirando con cierta lástima al chico Rivera- Ese tipo no siente ningún remordimiento por usar a la gente como sus juguetes. De hecho, la razón por la que nos atacó es para enviarnos aquí al hospital y darte el mensaje para que te prepares porque pronto atacará. Sonará extraño viniendo de una de tus enemigas…pero espero que ese tipo no los haga sufrir mucho. Ahora ya váyanse, quiero descansar antes de que me transfieran al hospital de Oaxaca, me iré hoy mismo de la ciudad Milagro, espero que me hagan caso y huyan de la ciudad-

- Un Rivera nunca huye de una pelea-

-¿¡Que no entiendes Manny!? ¡Esto no se trata de tu orgullo! Mira, a pesar de que seamos enemigos de cierta manera me agradas, ¡Haz caso y váyanse todos de aquí! Es lo más inteligente que puedes hacer-

-No lo haré. Esto es por orgullo, Zoe. Debo detener a ese sujeto y más aún si se atreve a lastimar a la gente que quiero-

-Bueno, yo ya cumplí con advertirte, ojala y puedan detenerlo… ¡Oh por cierto! Casi lo olvido Manny. Él dijo que conoce a uno de los villanos que recibió la invitación a la reunión, tal vez…si tienen suerte…puedan encontrarlo antes de que los lastime-Dijo Zoe un tanto preocupada, como si el único lado de ella que realmente le importa Manny, hubiese florecido tan sólo un instante. El chico, a pesar de nunca corresponder los sentimientos de la chica Aves, tanto en su forma civil, como en su alter ego La Cuervo, la apreciaba.

- Gracias Zoe-Sonrió Manny -…Aunque no lo creas, eres buena persona por dentro. Te agradezco que nos hayas advertido de este loco-

-No lo hice porque quiero, sino porque le dije que te pasaría el mensaje con la condición de que nos dejara vivir.-

Dicho esto Manny, Frida y Rodolfo salen de la habitación dejando pasar a Volutra y Guajolota, quienes en sus manos tenían unas maletas preparadas; al parecer Zoe hablaba muy enserio respecto a lo peligroso que era el enemigo de las sombras, tanto que la parvada de furia huiría del lugar, descartando toda posibilidad de que la ciudad Milagro se salvara.

Manny escuchaba el eco de su mente que repetía la frase que casi le provoca un desmayo: "_Quiere matar a tu familia y a Frida_"; Rodolfo iba pensando en la posibilidad de huir de la ciudad, tal vez Zoe tenía razón y si sería arriesgado exponer a la familia y a Frida al tratar de detenerlo, pero también se encontraba el dilema de que si huían, estarían dejando a la ciudad a merced de un asesino. La chica Suárez, a pesar de que se mostró fuerte, no pudo evitar sentir miedo ante la amenaza del Enemigo de las sombras, pero no podía mostrarse débil ante Manny ahora que necesitaría su apoyo más que nunca.

Aquel silencio lleno de dudas, temores e inseguridades helaba el ambiente del hospital, todo podían ver las caras pálidas llenas de horror de Manny, Frida y Rodolfo. Los tres estaban en el dilema de huir ahora que podían hacerlo, o quedarse a perseguir a un villano que en cualquier momento podría acabar con la vida de todos.

Rodolfo dispuesto a salvar la vida de todos se para en frente de Manny, se quitó su máscara y colocó fraternalmente su mano en el hombro de su hijo, dispuesto a hablar con él.

-Mijo, sé que te decepcionarás, pero creo que tu compañera Zoe tiene razón, pienso que la mejor opción es huir antes de ese tipo te ataque. Tú y Frida váyanse con Granpapi lejos de la ciudad, yo me quedaré a encontrar a ese maniaco y lo detendré-

- ¿Y dejar que mueras por enfrentar a un enemigo que me busca a mí? **¡NUNCA!** ¡Si piensas que la mejor opción es huir entonces váyanse ustedes con Frida! Si yo fuera con ustedes él me seguirá y los pondré en peligro. No puedo huir como un niño cobarde ¡Encontraré a ese loco y lo haré arrepentirse de siquiera haber pensado en matarlos! **¡Juro que lo haré! **¡No importa si estoy solo en esto!-

Manny avanzó tres pasos hacia delante para empezar su búsqueda cuando una cálida mano lo sujeta fuertemente de la suya, Manny voltea sorprendido al darse cuenta de que es Frida, quien mirando a sus ojos cafés, le regala una sonrisa llena de seguridad.

- ¡No estás solo en esto! Yo me quedaré contigo-Dijo Frida optimista.

- Pero ¿Y si te pasa algo?-

- No me arrepentiré por haber estado a tu lado-

Manny sintió el apoyo de Frida y sonrió apretando su mano, agradeciendo mentalmente lo que hacía por él. En verdad, lo hacía feliz que ella se quedara a su lado.

- Entonces si mi hijo se queda, ¡No lo abandonaré!-Agregó White Pantera colocando su mano en el hombro- Manny, lucharemos juntos para vencer a ese villano, y siempre vamos a apoyarte, recuerda que los Rivera jamás dejan a los suyos atrás-

-¡Tienes razón papá! Somos una familia y nosotros siempre estaremos unidos-Dijo Manny con un aire optimista. Ahora que sentía el apoyo de los suyos, tenía la corazonada de que podría superar este reto.

-¡Bien Manny, entonces comencemos a buscarlo! dijo Rodolfo lleno de seguridad- Entonces comencemos a buscarlo… ¿Dónde empezamos primero?-

-Yo digo que revisemos la lista de los villanos que fueron invitados a esa reunión-Dijo

-¡Es cierto Manny!-Dijo Frida- Zoe dijo que el Enemigo de las Sombras conocía a uno de los villanos que recibió invitación. Seguramente si hablamos con ellos tal vez nos digan algo sobre ese tipo

- ¡Gran idea muchachos!-contesta Rodolfo-Pero recuerden mantener mucha discreción en esto ya que en cualquier momento nos puede atacar. Mejor me voy a la casa y le digo a Granpapi sobre El enemigo de las Sombras, para que él también se prepare, porque al igual que nosotros Manny, él tampoco te abandonará-

- Esta bien papá. Ve con cuidado, vamos Frida, busquemos a los otros villanos que también fueron atacados por el Enemigo de las Sombras, ellos nos dirán quien organizó la junta, sólo espero que quieran cooperar-

-No creo que se nieguen. Ellos también querrán ayudarnos a detenerlo. Ojala estén en este mismo hospital-

-Vamos a preguntar. De seguro una enfermera nos dirá dónde están internados el señor Siniestro, El niño Cactus y el Dr. Chimpancé-

- Oye Manny, sólo por curiosidad ¿Tienes idea de quien pueda ser en realidad el Enemigo de las Sombras?-Masculló Frida discretamente al moreno.

-No lo sé Frida, podría ser cualquiera, pero de algo estoy seguro, ese tipo nos está vigilando en este momento-

Manny miró de reojo los alrededores sintiéndose acechado. Su mirada de desafío demostraría al Enemigo de las Sombras que no rendiría ante sus amenazas. El chico tomó a Frida de la mano protectoramente, y caminaron de prisa por el pasillo del hospital para buscar alguna enfermera que les diera noticia de los demás villanos.

Desde una habitación oscura del hospital, con la puerta entreabierta, una silueta encapuchada miraba maliciosamente al chico Rivera alejarse de ahí mientras una sonrisa perversa afloraba sus labios.

- Vaya, vaya...Así que El Tigre recibió mi mensaje y decidió quedarse. Reconozco que es valiente, pero será mejor que se prepare y afile sus garras, porque así nuestra pelea será interesante. Pero aún si intenta proteger a su familia y a esa niña, nunca podrá evitar la pesadilla que está por sufrir ¡**¡Prepárate Rivera, porque esta misma noche, comenzará mi venganza! ¡Jajajajaja!**

Continuará…


	3. Capítulo 3-La primera víctima

El Enemigo de las Sombras

Capítulo 3.-La primera víctima

Eran las 5:30pm, y Manny y Frida seguían en el hospital buscando a la enfermera que atendió a Zoe. Sólo ella podía decirles donde estaba la habitación del Dr. Chipotle Jr., El Niño Cactus y El señor Siniestro para poder hablar con ellos y les dijera a quiénes invitaron a la reunión de aquella noche y así podrán sacar de su oscuro escondite al Enemigo de las Sombras. El lugar era muy grande por lo que a Manny y Frida les tomó bastante tiempo encontrarla. Para su suerte, pudieron hablar con uno de los doctores a cargo de ellos, mas sin embargo los resultados finales no fueron como ellos esperaban.

-¡¿Cómo que no podemos hablar con ninguno de ellos?!-Dijo Manny bastante alterado.

- Porque siguen en terapia intensiva-Respondió el doctor- A diferencia de su compañera Zoe, los otros tres niños sufrieron daños más graves-

-¡Pero es una emergencia!-Agregó Frida tratando de convencer al doctor-¡Necesitamos hablar por lo menos con uno de ellos!

-Lo siento pero como les dije, nadie puede pasar a verlos, a ninguno de los tres.-

-Por favor déjenos pasar-Rogó Frida otra vez- Entienda que hablar con ellos es asunto de vida o muerte-

-De seguro ellos también quieren hablar conmigo, dígales que El Tigre viene a verlos, a cualquiera-

- La verdad es que eso no se va a poder-Dijo la enfermera un tanto angustiada.

- ¿Por qué?-pregunta Manny

- Porque ninguno de ellos ha reaccionado aún, los tres siguen inconscientes-

- ¡¿Qué?!-Gritaron ambos impactados

-¿Tan graves están?-Preguntó Frida

-Así es-Respondió la enfermera- Les digo el daño que recibieron en la explosión de anoche fue mayor que el que sufrió Zoe, podría decirse…que apenas saldrán de esto con vida. De hecho, mis colegas y yo creemos que es un milagro que todos hayan llegado vivos al hospital, creíamos que no pasarían la noche-

-Entonces... ¿No se sabe si vivirán?-Preguntó Manny bastante impactado. Sabía que habían recibido daños graves, pero nunca pensó que al grado de quedar inconscientes por más de medio día.

- No sabría decirles, si quieren que los atienden, ellos podrían decirles cuando pueden esperar a que llegue uno de mis colegas. Ellos en este momento atienden a dos de ellos, pueden esperar para preguntar por ellos, pero les advierto que pueden tardar horas en llega. No se preocupen, ustedes quédense en la sala de espera y yo les aviso cuando los vea.

- ¿Tú que dices Manny? ¿Esperamos?-

- Creo que no hay alternativa-Dijo Manny resignado antes de agradecer al doctor por su ayuda.

Fue entonces que Frida y Manny se acomodaron en dos sillas de la sala, sin más opción que esperar alguna noticia. Manny sentía una gran impaciencia por hablar con uno de los villanos, pues de no hacerlo él no estaría tranquilo pensando que el Enemigo de las Sombras podría atacarlo desde la oscuridad cuando menos lo esperara. Su frustración era bastante obvia para los presentes del lugar, incluso Frida, quien estaba junto a él se sentía mal de verlo así. Nunca lo había visto tan inquieto o desesperado en cualquier situación. No soportaba verlo de esa manera, por lo que de un modo u otro, debía tratar de calmarlo.

- Tranquilo Manny, de seguro pronto nos darán noticias de ellos y tendremos sospechosos de quien será el loco que está buscándote

El chico soltó un suspiro angustioso pasando su mano por su rostro

- ¡Ay Frida! ¡Me siento tan impotente, tan inútil! No sé quién es ese Enemigo de las sombras. Siento que atacará en cualquier minuto y en vez de buscarlo estaremos aquí sentados no sé cuántas horas-

- Es ciertos, si ellos están muy graves como dicen, estaremos aquí un buen rato.

- Y eso que no tomamos en cuenta el tiempo que perdimos buscando a la enfermera o algún doctor.-

- Te dije que debíamos separarnos para hallarla más rápido, pero aun no entiendo porque no quisiste Manny-

-Porque a partir de este momento no quiero dejarte un segundo sola, si lo hiciera ese loco tendría la oportunidad de lastimarte y no nunca me lo perdonaría porque... –

-¿Por qué Manny?-Preguntó Frida viendo que el chico no terminó la oración.

- ¿Qué cosa?-Dijo Manny nervioso

-¿Por qué nunca te perdonarías que ese loco me lastimara?-

-Pues porque….yo….-

-¿Sí? ¿Tú qué?-

- Porque… ¡_Dilo, dilo idiota! Debes decirle que la amas…_Porque yo_… ¡Porque me gustas! ¡Vamos debo decirlo! No puede ser que siendo el macho más macho de la ciudad milagro no pueda decir dos palabras_…Porque yo… ¡Te considero una gran amiga y cómplice del crimen y si te lastimara no tendría con quien hacer bromas!-

- Si, tienes razón. Lastimada no me concentro haciendo bromas, mejor me quedo cerca de ti jeje-Dijo Frida dando un ligero golpe amistoso en el brazo de Manny.

- Sí, es cierto jeje- Rió Manny mientras los pensamientos le invadían_-… ¡Tarado! Otra vez no se lo dijiste…Apuesto que Granpapi estaría decepcionado de mí…pensar que soy tan cobarde que no le he dicho a Frida lo que siento…_Soy un idiota-

-¿Qué eres que?-Preguntó Frida tras oir aquello último

-¡Ah! ¡Nada! ¡Nada! Es que no sé ni lo que digo, estoy muy nervioso. Este Enemigo de las Sombras me hace sentir un idiota, ni siquiera sé quién es, no puedo detenerlo y siento que muy pronto atacará-

- Tranquilo Manny, poniendo tus nervios de punta no llegarás a nada-Dijo Frida consolando al chico-Encontraremos a ese tipo, ya verás. Además estoy segura de que pronto llega un doctor y nos deja ver a los villanos-

-Gracias Frida, aunque no entiendo porque tienes tanto optimismo, me hace sentir mejor-

-Jeje, De nada Manny, lo digo porque lo sé, además uno de nosotros tiene que ser el optimista-

-Me alegra que te hayas quedado, necesitaba apoyo-

- Nunca te dejaría solo-Dijo Frida sonriendo a Manny mientras éste correspondía el gesto, notando que había un extraño silencio en el ambiente.

-Oye... ¿Nos abrazamos o algo así?-Dijo Manny nervioso, rascando su nuca.

- ¡Buaj! ¡Para nada! ¡Eso es asqueroso! Aunque…creo que no sería tan malo-

- Si, yo pienso lo mismo… ¿lo intentamos?-Sugirió el chico Rivera.

- Bueno, pero rápido-

- ¡Bien!-

-¡Bien!-

Ambos cerraron los ojos con cierto temor y cautelosamente comenzaron a acercarse al otro cerrando sus brazos para abrazarse.

- ¿Sientes asco Frida?-

-No ¿Y tú Manny?-

- Tampoco…De hecho…es agradable-Dijo Manny dejando la tensión de su cuerpo, disponiéndose a disfrutar del abrazo.

- Cierto, se siente…bastante bien-Dijo Frida relajándose también ella.

-Demasiado bien-

Manny abrazó a Frida con más seguridad, mientras su corazón latía frenéticamente. Sonrió sintiendo mayor seguridad, sin darse cuenta del lapso de tiempo que había pasado.

- Oye Manny, me gusta el abrazo pero… ¿Me sueltas? No puedo respirar-Dijo Frida con cierta dificultad.

-¡Ah sí claro! Jeje, Lo siento mucho-

Cuando Manny y Frida se separan ambos se sonrojan mucho mirándose de reojo, pronto pasó esa sensación de pena y siguieron platicando un rato para pasar el tiempo.

Mientras tanto en la casa del macho Rodolfo advertía a Granpapi de este Enemigo de las Sombras para que se preparara en caso de que quiera atacarlo. Ambos, a pesar de que seguían con sus rutinas, como cocinar o pulir, estaban alertas mirando de reojo todo a su alrededor, miraban ventanas, la puerta, los rincones, en todos lados, esperando encontrar al enemigo de las sombras, pero a pesar de su extrema vigilancia, sentían que los estaba observando. Unas horas más tarde se sentaron a ver televisión y todo ese tiempo permanecieron en un silencio incómodo. Rodolfo miraba constantemente su reloj preocupado porque Manny no llegaba y esto lo ponía más nervioso, le hacía pensar que tal vez el demoniaco Enemigo de las Sombras lo había atacado. Granpapi, al notar la inquietud de su hijo, interrumpió el silencio.

-¡Rodolfo! Deja de mirar ese reloj ¡Me estas asustando! Seguramente Manny sigue en el hospital-

- Pero Papi, ya casi es media noche-Dijo Rodolfo preocupado, mirando su reloj nuevamente.

- Recuerda que Manny avisó que se quedaría allá esperando a que el doctor lo dejara hablar con alguno de los villanos-

- ¿¡Pero y si ese monstruo atacó a mi hijo!?-

- No lo creo, el lugar tiene mucha seguridad como para atacarlo ahí, y más si él y Frida están en la sala de espera, la cual debe estar repleta de gente. Seguro atacará cuando esté solo-

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Soy un villano, y se supone que ese loco también lo es. Ningún villano encubierto atacaría un lugar lleno de seguridad y vigilancia constante, tranquilízate Rodolfo, todavía faltan cinco minutos para la media noche. Aparte mi nieto sabe cuidarse, y tu como padre también deberías confiar en el.-

-Tienes razón papi, además si mal no recuerdo se supone que nos atacará a nosotros primero, Frida esta con Manny, así que ella estará a salvo. Nosotros debemos estar alertas. No debemos bajar la guardia ni un segundo-

- ¡Es cierto!...vuelvo enseguida-

-¿A dónde vas? ¡Acabo de decir que debemos estar juntos en esto!-Dijo Rodolfo en tono de regaño a Gran papi.

- Es que voy a tomar mi medicina para la taquicardia, además revisare mi bóveda privada, ahí tengo un arma que puede detener a ese loco.-

- ¿Y qué arma es esa?-

- Un robot que construí hace tiempo. Es igual al que diseñé para atacar a la ciudad cuando yo muriera, ya sabes, aquel que destruyó el Burrito Albino, pero está mejorado. Lo transformé en un sombrero del caos, un arma que iba a heredar a Manny cuando se volviera un gran villano, pero en momentos como este, ese tipo no me deja opción-

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

- ¡Ni muerto! La puerta de esa bóveda tiene contraseña de voz, ahí guardo todos los tesoros que he robado, ¡Nunca dejare que entres a la bóveda porque eres capaz de donarlo todo a la caridad!-

- Hmm….Está bien, pero apúrate, y no bajes la guardia-Pidió Rodolfo a su padre no muy convencido de dejarlo solo.

Dicho esto Granpapi se fue a su habitación y asegurándose de que Rodolfo no lo siguió toca una pared la cual se abre y lo lleva a su bóveda secreta, pero discretamente, una sombra oscura y escalofriante entra después de él y sigue al anciano antes de que la puerta se cerrara completamente.

En la sala de estar de la Casa del Macho, Rodolfo seguía desesperado por ver a su moreno hijo entrar por la puerta sano y salvo. Invadido por la ansiedad vuelve a revisar su reloj de mano y se da cuenta de que al segundero solo le faltaban menos de diez segundos para llegar a la media noche.

-siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…-Contaba Rodolfo los segundos bastante impaciente.

Mas, antes de terminar su cuenta regresiva, es interrumpido por el grito agudo y eufórico de la voz de Granpapi

-**¡RODOLFO!**-

En las calles de la ciudad Milagro se encontraban Manny y Frida con expresión de derrota, caminando destino a la Casa del Macho. La mirada de ojos cafés del moreno, no dejaba de recorrer cualquier zona oscura cercana a él, asegurándose de que que ninguna sombra se moviera de lugar.

- No puedo creer que sólo perdimos el tiempo en el hospital-Dijo Manny enojado

- ¿De qué te quejas? El doctor nos dijo que mañana podremos ver al Dr. Chipotle jr. Ese suertudo ya está recuperándose y nos dejarán verlo-Dijo Frida nuevamente dando un aire optimista a la situación.

- Si, pero me da tanto coraje que se hiciera tarde y acabaran las horas de visita. Creo que todo lo que queda por hacer es esperar hasta mañana para hablar con el Doctor Habanero. Por cierto ¿Recordaste decirles a tus padres que te quedarás en mi casa?-

-Claro que sí, aunque le tuve que rogar 2 horas por el teléfono a mi papa, terminó dándome permiso-

- Si, pero te habrías ahorrado tiempo si le hubieras contado del Enemigo de las Sombras-

-No, de ser así no me dejaría acercarme a ti, y ya te dije que me quedaré contigo todo el tiempo para apoyarte-

-Gracias Frida-Agradeció Manny mientras ambos apuraban el paso- Ahora hay que apurarnos, de seguro mi papá no deja de ver el reloj-

-¡Manny mira eso!- Dijo Frida señalando al cielo con su dedo índice

- ¡Órale!-Exclamó Manny sorprendido- ¡Es una enorme nube de humo!-

- Parece que algo se incendia-Dedujo Frida viendo la magnitud de la nube. Fue entonces que el chico Rivera sintió una fuerte angustia en su pecho y una sensación de que algo había salido mal.

-Algo malo está pasando, mejor voy a ver-

Manny giró la hebilla de su cinturón para convertirse en El Tigre, emitiendo un fuerte rugido que hizo eco por las calles de la Ciudad Milagro. Con una garra se enganchó del techo de un edificio y con la otra sostuvo a Frida para subir a un tejado y ver el origen del incendio. Pero al llegar, los ojos de Manny captan una horrible escena de La Casa del Macho humeando desde el interior, y con una de sus paredes completamente destruida.

- No...**¡NOOO!**-Gritó Manny en un alarido de dolor.

Manny y Frida bajaron del tejado para entrar a lo que quedaba de la residencia Rivera. Aunque muchas de las paredes siguieran intactas, el interior de la casa estaba hecha pedazos. Los sillones estaban rasgados como si una bestia los hubiera arañado ferozmente, los muebles de madera se habían vuelto cenizas y todas las cosas como jarrones, cuadros, televisión etc. estaban completamente destruidas y rotas, además de que toda la casa se encontraba hundida en tinieblas.

- Alguien lo destruyó todo-Susurró Manny casi rompiendo a en llanto-….Absolutamente todo…-

- Sea lo que sea que lo hizo es el mismo demonio-Dijo Frida temerosa observando el triste panorama-…Manny…creo que el que hizo esto…fue… El Enemigo de las Sombras-

En cuanto Frida terminó de pronunciar hasta la última sílaba de aquella oración, Manny corrió aterrado por los cuartos de su hogar, gritando desesperado los nombres de su querida familia mientras que ella lo sigue.

-**¡PAPÁ! ¡GRANPAPI! ¿¡Dónde están!?**-

- ¡Manny mira!…Es el señor Chapi…!-Dijo Frida señalando al pequeño emplumado, cubierto de cenizas.

-Arg…viva…pan…ta…lones-Dijo el pequeño perico, mientras el chico lo toma con sus manos temblorosas.

En eso ambos niños voltearon horrorizados viendo que la habitación de Granpapi había desaparecido totalmente. Escombros, basura, un par de pequeñas llamaradas en el suelo y las paredes destruidas. Sea lo que sea que había pasado, era obvio que todo el daño se originó en ese sitio.

-Frida… algo terrible debió haber pasado aquí, toda la habitación está destruida-

- ¿Manny oyes eso?-Dijo Frida escuchando un extraño ruido a poca distancia.

Ambos chicos lograron distinguir los alaridos de White Pantera, quien salía de la bóveda privada. Sus ojos llorosos y mirada perdida daba a entender que estaba desecho emocionalmente.

- ¡Papá!-

- ¿Mijo?-Masculló Rodolfo mientras reaccionaba al ver a su hijo-¡Mijo! ¡Manny! ¡Estás vivo! ¡Y tú también Frida! ¡Gracias al cielo los dos están bien!-

Lloroso, Rodolfo corrió y abrazó fuertemente a los niños alegre de que hayan vuelto sanos y salvos. El poderoso Pantera, sollozando, daba gracias al cielo de que ambos jóvenes no tuvieran rasguño alguno.

Manny observaba el escenario a su alrededor detenidamente…Habían montones de monedas de oro completamente derretidas a su alrededor, varios rubís, diamantes, zafiros y otras joyas rayadas y completamente sucia y todos los billetes de dinero quemados. Fue ahí donde el chico razonó que Granpapi jamás en su vida dejaría que algo así le pasara a su amado botín.

-Papá ¿Dónde está Granpapi?-Preguntó el chico Rivera con temor al hablar.

Manny no recibe respuesta alguna más el rostro de White Pantera se quiebra en llanto y pánico.

- Papá-Preguntó Manny otra vez-¿En dónde está Granpapi? Él está bien ¿Verdad?-

Rodolfo, al ver a su hijo angustiado por no recibir respuesta alguna, se hincó quitándose su máscara, mirando los ojos de Manny y colocándole su mano derecha en el hombro, se armó de todo el valor que le pudo ofrecer su corazón para decirle una terrible noticia.

- Manny, hijo mío, tienes que ser fuerte-

Manny también deja escapar sus lágrimas mirando la expresión de su padre

- Mijo, hace unos minutos nosotros nos estábamos vigilando todo el lugar…asegurándonos de que ese malnacido no se acercara a la casa cuando tu…Granpapi…tuvo que ir a su cuarto para tomar su medicina para la taquicardia…y para revisar su bóveda…porque decía que en su interior se encontraba un arma que podría ayudarnos a derrotar a ese villano…yo me quede en la sala esperándolo cuando de pronto…oí un grito. Era Granpapi, quien al parecer estaba siendo atacado por ese desgraciado…Yo corrí a buscarlo pero cuando llegué la bóveda estaba cerrada, tenía una contraseña y no me dejó pasar y cuando me desesperé decidí patearla con mis botas...Pero al abrir la puerta, la bóveda estaba destruida por dentro y yo quería entrar…pero luego una sombra se paró frente a mí y me lanzó una especie de rayo…me dejó inconsciente unos minutos…y al despertar...tu Granpapi…no estaba por ningún lado. Lo busqué por todas partes, grité su nombre muchas veces, moví todos los escombros pero nunca apareció. Manny…Granpapi…desapareció. ¡Lo siento mucho!-

-No...**¡NO! ¡MIENTES! ¡No lo buscaste bien! ¡Debe estar por aquí!**-

- Manny…-susurra Frida al ver a chico Rivera en ese estado de histeria.

-**¡Granpapi es el villano más fuerte de todos! ¡EL MEJOR! ¡El más inteligente! **¡Él no pudo desaparecer...él está cerca-

- Mijo…Granpapi no está aquí-

-¡Un Rivera nunca se rinde! ¡No descanzaré hasta encontrar a Granpapi! **¡Lo juro!**

El Tigre buscó por toda la casa desesperado, gritando el nombre de su amado abuelo por el lugar, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Pronto, resignado, Manny se tiró al suelo deseando que todo fuera una pesadilla, que todo esto fuera una broma pesada de su mente, incluso comenzó a golpearse a sí mismo, pero todo lo que consiguió fue herirse más

- ¡Manny!-grita Frida llorando- ¡Ya basta! ¡Deja de lastimarte!

- **¡Esto debe ser un sueño! ¡Una pesadilla!...**Granpapi...No-

Manny continuó llorando mientras Rodolfo lo abraza fuertemente compartiendo el dolor de la desaparición de Granpapi.

Frida también se encontraba muy triste ya que ella también quería mucho a ese alegre anciano que siempre les enseñaba a estafar, espiar, robar y hacer las bromas más divertidas, y el hecho de pensar que puede estar en cualquier lugar herido o moribundo la hacía derramar lágrimas. Frida comenzó a caminar por la habitación sin rumbo, abatida, con el corazón roto cuando de pronto sintió que un vidrio cruje en su pie. Asombrada observa el objeto pisado y aterrada grita…

-**¡MANNY!** -

Manny corre hacia donde Frida para contemplar una terrible escena que había dejado su temible enemigo de las sombras. Escrito en el suelo con las cenizas de los muebles quemados estaba un mensaje para Manny:

_Debiste huir como el cobarde que eres…pero te quedaste y ahora ha llegado la hora de mi venganza._ _Afila tus garras Rivera porque cuando el sol se pone y las tinieblas salen, cuando la luz se esconde para dar paso a la oscuridad, me encontrarás ahí, riendo mientras bajo mis pies se encuentre el cuerpo de la persona que más amas, después de todo…un traidor es el que sufre más._

Junto a este mensaje, se encontraban rasgados todos los retratos familiares que los Rivera exhibían en su sala. Todas se encontraban despedazadas, se notaba que el Enemigo de las Sombras había rasguñado las caras de todos los Rivera, salvo uno…No había rasgado…el rostro de Manny.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola gente del mundo!

Primero de todo...*me pongo de rodillas* LO SIENTO MUCHOO, Lamento bastante haber tardado en actualizar. La universidad me consume y uno que otro problemilla y proyectos personal. Pero ¡hey! Vienen las vacaciones, publicare la historia de golpe la próxima actualización, como compensación por la espera, ¿va?

Ahora sin mas preámbulo, les dejo el capitulo. Cualquier cosa pueden dejarme algun mensaje y yo con gusto respondo :D

El Tigre, Las aventuras de Manny Rivera es propiedad de Jorge Gutierrez y Sandra Equihua.

Hasta luego gente! Cuídense mucho!

**El Enemigo de las Sombras**

**Capítulo 4.-El Juramento**

Habían pasado dos horas desde la trágica desaparición de Granpapi, y Manny, transformado en El Tigre, salió a buscarlo por toda la Ciudad Milagro. En los bancos, museos, bares, hasta en los callejones más oscuros y peligrosos de toda la ciudad, pero sólo consiguió cansarse y destruir sus pocas esperanzas de encontrarlo. Con lágrimas en los ojos el chico Rivera gritaba el nombre de Granpapi e invadido por el pánico revisaba hasta por debajo de la basura. Pero por más que buscara nunca pudo ver siquiera las canas blancas de su abuelo. Derrotado, y preocupado por dejar solo a su padre y a Frida, decidió volver a La Casa del Macho, esperando que haya noticias acerca del anciano Rivera.

Mientras se balanceaba con sus garras camino a casa, Manny recordaba los momentos divertidos que vivió con su abuelo, como cuando llegó a La Casa del Macho a vivir con ellos, el día en que él y su padre le entregaron el cinturón de El tigre, aquella vez en la que él y Frida robaron su sombrero, las estafas, robos, y delitos que cometían por toda la ciudad. Pronto un sentimiento de nostalgia mezclado con culpa llega al corazón del moreno. El chico se sentía responsable por no haber estado ahí para salvar a su Granpapi, pero tenía en cuenta que no podía darse el lujo de llorar y lamentar su pérdida, tenía que seguir averiguando la verdadera identidad del Enemigo de las Sombras para evitar que ataque a otra víctima.

Decidido y con sus mejillas secas, Manny llegó a lo que quedaba de su hogar, donde su padre y Frida lo esperaban en su habitación, la cual era la única que había recibido menos daño. En el lugar, Rodolfo vigilaba constantemente la casa mientras Frida sólo veía la ventana esperando el regreso de Manny, con miedo de que el Enemigo de las sombras lo haya atacado en su búsqueda.

Pronto a lo lejos ella distinguió la figura de Manny que se aproximaba a la casa mientras se balanceaba con sus garras. Al aterrizar, Frida corrió a sus brazos, aliviada de que se encontrara bien.

-¡Manny!-Exclamó Frida-Me alegra de que hayas llegado, ¿estás bien?-

-Si Frida, pero por más que busqué no encontré a Granpapi, pero no me daré por vencido hasta verlo sano y salvo-

-Mijo, yo tampoco me daré por vencido, juntos encontraremos a Granpapi-Dijo Rodolfo con voz paternal.

-Tu papá tiene razón Manny, lo hallaremos, todos ayudaremos-

-¿Sabes algo mijo? Tengo el presentimiento de que Granpapi está bien-Dijo el hombre Rivera con optimismo.

-¿Enserio? ¿No estarás diciendo eso para que me sienta mejor?-

-No mijo, en verdad, siento que Granpapi está bien. Tú mismo lo dijiste, es el villano más inteligente de la Ciudad Milagro, se ha enfrentado al peligro varias veces, no dudo que haya encontrado el modo de escapar-

-Pero sí logró salvarse ¿Por qué no ha regresado?-Preguntó Manny con preocupación- Si estuviera bien, hubiera vuelto a casa-

-Eso no lo sé hijo, pero no debemos perder la fe, recuerda que un Rivera...-

-Nunca se rinde-Dijo Manny terminando la frase- Es verdad lo que dices. Además...no sólo debo hallar a Granpapi, debo encontrar al maldito del Enemigo de las Sombras antes de que vuelva a atacar-

-Me alegra que pienses así mijo, pero debemos esperar a mañana, ya es tarde, y necesitas descansar-

-Es cierto Manny, de por sí salimos del hospital muy cansados, luego has pasado horas buscando a Granpapi, tienes que descansar para tener fuerzas en la mañana, recuerda que volveremos al hospital para hablar con el Dr. Chipotle jr.-

-¡Pero no puedo perder el tiempo descansando!-Dijo Manny cabizbajo.

-No lo estás perdiendo Manny, lo aprovechas para reponerte-Respondió Rodolfo.

-¿Pero y si nos ataca de nuevo?-

-No te preocupes, me quedaré vigilando mientras tú y Frida duermen-

-Pero ¿No te vas a cansar, papá?-

-Tranquilo Manny, puedo aguatar estas cosas-

-Creo que es lo más razonable Manny-Dijo Frida convenida- Tu papá tiene razón, debes descansar para ahorrar energías. Además, te prometo que mañana después del hospital buscaremos a Granpapi-

-Está bien-Dijo el chico Rivera en un suspiro- Vamos Frida-

Manny se dirigió a su habitación donde saca un colchón inflable para que Frida pudiera dormir. Pronto, ambos se encontraban en sus respectivas camas tratando de dormir, pero ninguno de los dos lo lograba por hundirse en la idea de estar siendo perseguidos por un enemigo que se oculta en la oscuridad y puede atacarlos en cualquier momento. Prácticamente se encontraban en una cacería donde ellos son la presa y el cazador es el Enemigo de las sombras.

-Pss...Frida, ¿Ya te dormiste?-Preguntó Manny en un susurro.

-No, no puedo, ¿Qué hay de ti?-Dijo Frida mientras se volteaba en dirección a Manny.

-Menos, no puedo cerrar ni un ojo por andar pensando en el Enemigo de las Sombras-

-Te entiendo, también estoy preocupada, ¿No tienes en mente a alguien que pienses que es el Enemigo de las Sombras?-

-No Frida, y más porque todos los villanos con los que peleo juran vengarse de mí, pero nunca antes había oído de uno que quisiera matar a mi familia. No lo sé...siento que esta cacería no tiene solución-

-¡Pero si lo tiene Manny! Solo hay que pensar con claridad-Dijo Frida con optimismo al hablar- Es más, hay algo en ese villano que lo hace diferente a los demás, y quizás así sea más fácil hallarlo.

-¿Qué es?

- Recuerda que Zoe dijo que él quería vengarse de ti porque lo traicionaste. Piensa, ¿no hay algún villano al que le hiciste algo que se considere como traición o algo?-

-Yo no he traicionado a nadie, ni siquiera a mis enemigos-Dijo Manny pensativo.

-Recuerda que para traicionar a alguien primero debe darte su confianza o hacer un trato y no cumplirlo. ¿Has hecho tratos con un villano peligroso?-

-No últimamente-

-¿Qué quieres decir con "últimamente"?-

-desde el incidente del Día del Padre, no he vuelto a hacer tratos con villanos. ¿Recuerdas? Tú estuviste ahí, fue cuando hice un trato con el Dr. Chimpancé para darle un regalo a nuestros padres, cuando practiqué por primera vez Pantera Bando-

-¡Oh! ¡Ya me acorde! Cuando bailaste con tutú rosa, jaja-Rió un poco Frida-Pero si mal no recuerdo fue él quien te traicionó-

-Sí, sin contar que ya pasó un año desde ese incidente, nadie esperaría tanto para vengarse de mí a menos que no tenga armas para atacarme, aparte es imposible que él sea el Enemigo de las Sombras, porque también estaba grave en el hospital-

-¿Y qué otros villano, que no sea la Cuervo, el señor siniestro, el niño cactus, o el doctor Chipotle, hicieron tratos contigo?-

-Nadie más que yo recuerde, todos los villanos solo quieren hacerme pinole porque frustro sus planes-

-Entonces sólo nos queda buscar pistas que nos revele la identidad de ese tipo-

-Es cierto, lo que podemos hacer es revisar la habitación de Granpapi a ver si hay algo que no lleve a encontrarlo. ¿Lo ves Manny? todo tiene solución. Recuerda que mientras se pueda hacer algo, no podemos rendirnos-

-Tienes razón Frida, no dejaré de luchar mientras pueda-Dijo Manny sintiendo una poderosa esperanza invadirle.

-¡Así se habla Manny! ¡Sopes! Ya me estaba preocupando por tu actitud. Menos mal que yo estoy aquí para hacerte reaccionar-

-Sí, menos mal estás conmigo...Mi dulce Frida-Suspiró Manny sin pensar.

-Perdón, ¿dijiste algo?-Preguntó Frida sin haber escuchado lo anterior.

-¡Ah! ¡Nada, Nada! ¡No dije nada! ¿Escuchaste que dije algo?-Preguntó el chico Rivera nervioso.

-No, se me cayeron los goggles y me distraje levantándolos, pero te oí balbucear-

-Tranquila Jeje, No dije nada. ¿Sabes? Estoy cansado, mejor vayamos a dormir. Buenas noches Frida-

-buenas noches Manny-

Pocos minutos después Frida se durmió, pero Manny no conciliaba el sueño. Por un rato vio a Frida dormir y se enterneció al verla tan tranquila y pacífica a pesar de la horrible situación en la que se encontraban.

Después de unas horas el chico se queda en profundo sueño. Su mente lo llevó a la secundaria Leone, donde él y Frida traían puestas unas coronas, ¡Eran los reyes de Leone! Se encontraban parados en una pila de churros mientras el vicedirector Chakal estaba encadenado corrigiendo sus exámenes y calificándolos con 10 conforme que un niño le daba de latigazos. Todos los niños jugaban videojuegos, nadaban en horchata y hacían confetti con sus cuadernos. Manny veía feliz el panorama de libertad, sintiendo, repentinamente, la mano de Frida sobre la suya.

-Siempre estaré contigo Manny-Decía Frida con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yo también Frida, siempre voy a protegerte-

-¡Bésame tonto!-

Al escuchar estas palabras Manny se puso de frente con la niña peliazul y preparó sus labios para un beso. El chico cerró sus ojos para sentir la calidez de los labios de la que había sido su mejor amiga toda la vida. A su alrededor, se escuchaban las voces de los niños aplaudiendo y animándolos para darse ese beso, cada centímetro más cerca apretaba con más ansias las manos de Frida.

El momento era propicio y perfecto, hasta que repentinamente, Manny dejó de escuchar las voces de sus amigos y todo se invadió de un silencio estremecedor. Abrió sus ojos sólo para descubrir que todo ese hermoso paraíso de churros y horchata había desaparecido dejando tinieblas y oscuridad a su alrededor. Sólo él y Frida, quien milagrosamente seguía junto a él, emitían un brillo leve que los dejaba verse entre sí.

-¿¡Que pasó!?-Preguntó Manny impactado-¿Dónde están todos? ¿A dónde fueron los churros, la horchata, los exámenes aprobados? **¡Todo!****-**

-Manny tengo miedo-Susurró Frida temerosa.

-Tranquila Frida-Dijo el chico conforme abrazaba a Frida-Yo te protegeré. ¡Juro que lo hare!-

Al instante, una risotada maligna y perversa resonó por el lugar, haciendo un eco que estremeció a Manny y Frida. Por más que Manny lo intentaba, la oscuridad y sombras alrededor le impedían distinguir ninguna silueta de donde proviniera aquella voz.

-¿¡Quién eres!?-¡Muéstrate ahora!-Ordenó Manny con fiereza al hablar.

-Jeje El Tigre, ¿Por qué juras algo que no cumpliste?-Respondió la burlona y maligna voz a Manny.

**-**¿De que estas hablando?-

-Juraste protegerla-

-¿Que estás diciendo? Frida está segura conmi...-Manny no pudo terminar la frase cuando bajó su mirada y notó que Frida no se está moviendo, y al separarla un poco de él, encuentra su dulce figura helada y sin respiración. Sus azules ojos estaban cerrados, sus goggles rasguñados y caídos, y su blanca blusa se había tornado rojo sangre, helando por completo el corazón de Manny.

¿Frida?...**¡FRIDA NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-**

La carcajada del maligno personaje resonaba burlándose del dolor de Manny, despertando una furia inconmensurable en él.

**-****¡ME LAS PAGARAS MALNACIDO!****-**Proclamó Manny girando la hebilla de su cinturón, pero descubrió que no se escuchaba su rugido ni tampoco vio su resplandor verde...sus poderes no respondían.

Volvió a intentarlo pero no se transformaba en El Tigre. Pronto esa gran furia se convirtió en pánico al oír que la risa se había más fuerte. Volteaba su cabeza buscando al responsable, conforme su piel comenzaba a helarse y su corazón palpitaba más rápido conforme esa carcajada se oía más fuerte. Manny, temeroso, voltea a su derecha creyendo saber el origen de aquella voz cuando ésta le empieza a hablar con un tono escalofriante y amenazador.

-Manny Rivera, te haré pagar con sangre tu traición, y a esa persona que más amas, la haré sufrir lentamente mientras disfruto su dolor...hasta que me suplique...que acabe con su vida...** ¡Jajajaja!****-**Manny, nervioso y sudando frío, acercó su mano lentamente hacia la sombra y al sentir que su dedo toca lo que parecía ser piel helada y dura, dos luces rojas color sangre se aproximaron hacia él a una velocidad que apenas pudo distinguir...

Un fuerte grito desgarrador resonó por el lugar.

Manny despertó sobresaltado de esa espantosa pesadilla. Un par de lágrimas, provocadas por el miedo, se escapan de sus ojos cafés. Pronto sintió alivio y tranquilidad al descubrir que se trataba de un sueño y se encontraba en su habitación con Frida completamente a salvo.

-¡Manny! ¿¡Estás bien!?-Gritó Frida levantándose de golpe- ¿¡Qué pasó!? ¿¡Nos atacan!?-

Manny guardó silencio asimilando la idea de todo había sido un mal sueño, Respirando agitadamente y con el corazón palpitando aceleradamente, recordó cada detalle de aquella pesadilla; La alegría de los niños nadando en horchata, la cálida mano de Frida, la sensación de darle un beso a su amada de la infancia, la oscuridad, la risa maliciosa, las luces rojizas, incluso el cuerpo sangriento y sin vida de la chica Suárez en sus brazos mientras aquella risa aguda de las sombras acechándolo hasta alcanzarlo.

-¡Manny, responde!-Pidió Frida mientras se sentaba frente a él en su cama-¿Estas bien? Tuviste una pesadilla ¿no?

-Frida...-susurró Manny mientras sentía una calma al ver a Frida sana y salva.

-Manny, ya pasó, todo estará bien. Fue sólo un sueño-

-Frida.- Suspiró nuevamente Manny al sentir su mano sobre la de Frida.

-No tengas miedo, es normal tener pesadillas, de hecho cuando yo las tengo mi papá me dice que...-

Antes de terminar su oración Manny se lanza a los calurosos abrazos de Frida. Se aferró a ella como no quisiera soltarla jamás, tenerla junto a él para protegerla de cualquier mal aunque eso significara perder su vida.

-Frida-Dijo Manny suavemente mientras le acariciaba el cabello-Soñé que te pasaba...algo terrible...y que yo...no pude protegerte-

-Manny...todo fue una pesadilla-Dijo consoladoramente Frida a Manny mientras corresponde a su abrazo-Tranquilo, eso no fue real. Todo está bien-

-Frida. Quiero hacerte una promesa...no...Un juramento. Te juro por mi vida que nunca dejaré que nadie te lastime o te haga daño...siempre voy a protegerte con mi vida...no permitiré que el enemigo de las sombras se atreva siquiera a verte... ¡Juro que lo haré!-

-Manny yo...-Frida no tenía palabras en su boca. En sus ojos cafés podía ver la preocupación y el miedo que Manny sentía, en verdad quería protegerla y ella quería hacer lo mismo-Manny si quieres, puedo quedarme contigo hasta que te duermas-

-Frida...gracias-Agradeció Manny mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de Frida sintiéndose aliviado de tenerla muy cerca de él para protegerla.

A los pocos minutos Manny y Frida se quedaron profundamente dormidos, recargados el uno con el otro. Ahora Manny había hecho un juramento para proteger a Frida, aunque eso le costara la vida, y ella estaba completamente segura de que él lo cumpliría.

Mientras tanto, en el tejado de un edificio que se encontraba frente a la casa del macho, una silueta negra y encapuchada reía viendo con orgullo cómo había dejado casi destruida el hogar de Manny. También observaba la silueta blanca de White Pantera, quien se había quedado profundamente dormido. Una gran oportunidad para que el enemigo de las sombras atacara al padre de su enemigo.

-jajajajaja vaya, vaya-decía victorioso-de verdad logré espantar a los Rivera. En toda la noche ese White Pantera no se ha movido de su lugar...el tonto se ha quedado dormido. Esta parece una perfecta oportunidad para atacarlos...pero no lo haré, dejaré que Rivera pase sus últimos momentos junto al White Pantera y Frida Suarez, sólo así alargaré su sufrimiento. Duerman bien Riveras, descansen, y traten de buscarme por toda la ciudad hasta que caigan de cansancio, pero eso no evitará que mi próxima víctima pague con sangre, tu peor equivocación...¡Te arrepentirás de haber nacido Rivera! Muy pronto Manny Rivera, atacaré a mi siguiente víctima, y esta vez, me aseguraré de que lo veas morir...sólo espera a que anochezca mañana...ciudate de las sombras...JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAAJAJAJA

**Continuará...**


	5. Capítulo 5- La segunda víctima

El Enemigo de las sombras

Capítulo 5.-La segunda víctima

Después de una noche llena drama y terror, por fin amaneció en la ciudad Milagro. Aquel lugar lleno de crimen e infamia parecía tan pacífico y tranquilo ahora que las sombras se habían desvanecido con la luz de la mañana. Los rayos del sol pegaban en los ojos de Manny, despertándolo de los brazos de Frida. Después de aquella terrible pesadilla que tuvo, la joven peliazul se quedó acompañándolo el resto de la noche para que no tuviera más miedo. Sonrojado, se separa un poco de ella para que no se asuste al despertarla y rápidamente, fueron donde estaba White Pantera completamente dormido.

-¿Tú crees que debamos despertar a tu papá?-Masculló Frida.

-No-respondió Manny-De seguro pasó toda la noche sin dormir por estar vigilando, menos dejémoslo descansar-

-Pero si despierta y no nos ve, se pondrá histérico, esta situación lo tiene muy nervioso-

-Tienes razón Frida, debemos decirle que vamos al hospital a ver al Dr. Paprika, pero no quiero despertarlo, él también tuvo una noche difícil ¿qué hacemos?-

-¿Y si le dejamos una nota? Así cuando despierte sólo debe leerla para saber dónde estamos-

-Buena idea, por aquí debe haber un trozo de papel y una pluma-

Pronto Manny y Frida arrancaron una hoja de cuaderno y con una pluma escribieron lo siguiente.

_**Papá:**__****_

_**Fui con Frida al hospital a ver al doctor Chimpancé.**__****_

_**No creo que lleguemos temprano, porque después de eso buscaremos a Granpapi.**__****_

_**Trata de descansar.**____****_

_**Te veré en la noche.**__**  
**_  
_**Manny**__**  
**_  
Después de esto, Manny giró su hebilla para transformarse en El Tigre y se fue con Frida al hospital de la Ciudad Milagro.

Estando ahí ambos desayunaron unas donas con chocolate en la cafetería. Manny y Frida se sentaron en una mesa de la cafetería y mientras comen se ven de reojo recordando que durmieron acurrucados en uno en el otro por aquella pesadilla que tuvo Manny. El chico no deja de pensar en la forma tan tierna en la que Frida lo protegía del miedo y en lo que seguramente ella pensara.

_-De seguro cree que soy un niñito miedoso o quizás la incomodé, ¡Bien echo Manny!_ _Ahora mismo ella debe estar pensando que ya no soy tan macho como digo ser. ¡Genial! ¿Y ahora qué le voy a decir?...soy un idiota._

Deprimido, Manny deja de beber su chocolate y baja la mirada apenado con Frida por haberla despertado a la mitad de la noche e incomodarla mientras dormía con ella. Se sentía muy mal y con pocas esperanzas de poder tener algo con ella apenas acabara toda la situación con el Enemigo de las Sombras. Pensaba que lo menos que podía hacer por ella era disculparse por lo ocurrido.

-Frida...-le dijo Manny con la mirada agachada-Lamento si te incomodé anoche, o te asusté con mi grito. No era mi intención...-

-Manny...-lo interrumpe Frida-de verdad no me incomodaste, claro que me asusté cuando gritaste pero eso fue...porque me preocupo por ti. Y no te preocupes por haberme despertado, yo siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites-

-¿Entonces, no estas enojada?-

-¡Claro que no!, de hecho, dormir sobre tu cabeza era más cómodo que con la almohada que traía, jajajaja-Manny se sonroja al escuchar que a Frida le agradó dormir con él. Prueba suficiente de que no importa que tan ridículo sea, ella siempre estará a su lado, lo que lo hacía animarse a confesarle todo lo que siente por ella.

-Frida-dice Manny sonrojado-Hay algo que yo...bueno...he querido decirte desde hace tiempo-

-¿Qué cosa, Manny?-

-Bueno yo...creo que ya es tiempo de decírtelo porque tu...eam...¡Lo que quiero decirte es...!-

-¡Buenos días niños!-Dijo una voz femenina interrumpiendo a Manny. Ambos voltearon la mirada y descubren que es la enfermera que los atendió el día anterior.

-Hola enfermera-La saluda Manny-¿Cómo está el Dr. Habanero?-

-¿Habanero?-

-Él quiso decir Chipotle-Corrigió Frida- Es que nunca dice bien su nombre, jejejeje-

-¡Oh! se refieren al niño del brazo mecánico, él está bien, afortunadamente se está recuperando de las heridas provocadas por la explosión, ¿wuieren que los lleve a su habitación?-

-Si por favor-Dijo Manny levantándose de la mesa-Necesitamos hablar con él-

-Claro niños, síganme, él está en el piso 3, tomemos el ascensor-

Rápidamente, Manny y Frida llegan a la habitación del Dr. Chipotle Jr. acompañados de la enfermera quien decide entre abrir la puerta para asomar su cabeza y asegurarse de que se encuentra despierto.

-¡Buenos días! ¿Ya despertó nuestro paciente o sigue durmiendo?-Preguntó dulcemente la enfermera.

-¡Mejor dicho estaba dormido!-Exclamó el Dr. Chipotle Jr. bastante malhumorado- ¿Por qué me despierta? ¡Estaba soñando con la diosa de cabellos azules!-

-¿Que soñó con qué?-Preguntó Frida

-No escuché-Masculló Manny

-Bueno al menos me alegra saber que amaneciste mejor. Y adivina, tienes visitas Diego-

-¿Diego?-preguntaron Manny y Frida al unisono

Lentamente la enfermera abre la puerta para que Manny y Frida ven sorprendidos que uno de los peores enemigos era Diego, un compañero de la escuela que diariamente veía con odio a Manny por estar muy cerca de Frida.

-¡Diego!? ¿Tú eres el Dr. Chimpancé?-Preguntó Manny con sorpresa.

-¡Chipotle!...¡Ups!-

-¡Ja! te delataste tu solo-

-Yo...Eh... ¡Está bien! ¡Lo admito! ¡Yo soy el Doctor Chipotle Jr!-Admitió Diego soltando una risotada para ser interrumpida por sus propios gemidos de dolor. Se recostó en su cama sosteniendo sus heridas vendadas con una mueca de molestia.

-Diego, debes dejar de reír maléficamente, el doctor dijo que no puedes hacerlo hasta que te den de alta-Dijo la enfermera arropándolo.

-Pero...-

-Sin peros jovencito, por milagro te estas recuperando, así que no empeores tu condición. Bien, me retiraré para dejarte con tus amiguitos-

En esto la enfermera se va de la habitación dejando a Diego solo con Manny y Frida. En cuanto ella cierra la puerta Diego cambió su mirada de odio a una llena de ilusión al ver que Frida también lo había visitado.

-¡Frida! Que agradable sorpresa es el verte en mi habitación. Qué bueno que viniste a verme-Dijo Diego coquetamente a la chica Suárez.

-¡Hey!-Interrumpió Manny, obviamente celoso-Déjala en paz, ella no viene a verte, me está acompañando, el que viene a hablar contigo soy yo-

-¿Tu El Tigre?-Preguntó Diego burlonamente-Tu eres mi peor enemigo, de seguro esto es una trampa para llevarme a la cárcel ¡Tal como lo hiciste con mi padre hace años!-

-No Diego, en verdad necesito preguntarte algo, es un asunto de vida-

-¿Y por qué debería ayudarte? ¿Qué me darían a cambio?-

-porque si lo haces...eam...-Dijo Manny pensativo. Debía pensar en algo para convencerle, era importante que cooperara o de lo contrario las cosas acabarían mal, cuando fue interrumpido por la propuesta de Frida.

-¡Yo te daré un beso!-grita Frida convencida que con ese pequeño sacrificio Diego les dirá lo que sea.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó Manny con la cara ardiendo de furia-¿le vas a dar un beso a ese cretino?-

-Es la única forma de convencerlo Manny, sólo así averiguaremos quien es el enemigo de las sombras-

-¿¡El...Enemigo...de...las...S...Sombras!?-Tartamu deó Diego al escuchar el nombre del villano que lo había dejado al él y a sus compañeros al borde de la muerte. Ustedes, ¿¡Qui-quieren encontrar a ese loco!?-

-Ese loco me está buscando-Respondió Manny seriamente- Y ahora gracias a eso está lastimando a mi familia. Ya atacó a Granpapi, desapareció anoche, y ahora estoy seguro de que volverá a atacarnos-

-Me lo imaginaba-dijo Diego-la noche de la explosión después de ser atacados por ese maldito me hice el inconsciente para que no me lastimara, pero pude escuchar todo lo que le dijo a Zoe. Ese Enemigo de las Sombras no se conformará con matarte, el realmente quiere hacerte miserable primero-

-Por eso estamos aquí-Agregó Frida- Zoe nos dijo que ese tipo se enteró de la reunión que tenían esa noche porque conocía a uno de los invitados. Tienes que decirnos a quiénes invitaste-

-Lo siento, pero si ese tipo se entera de que los estoy ayudando es capaz de matarme, no me arriesgaré ahora que me estoy recuperando, pero si Frida me diera un beso, quizás pueda cooperar-Respondió Diego coquetamente.

-¡Eso no!-dijo Manny-Definitivamente Frida no se meterá en esto. Pídeme lo que quieras Dr. Habanero-

-¡Chipotle! Lo siento Tigre, pero sin beso, no hay información-

-Está bien-Accedió Frida

-¡¿Qué?! Frida, no querrás besar a este tipo o ¿Sí?-

-No quiero pero si es la única manera no hay de otra, pero primero nos dirá todo-

-Como quieran-Dijo Diego-Entonces, quieren saber a quienes invite a mi pequeña reunión de villanos ¿Verdad?-

-Si Diego. Aparte de El Niño Cactus, El Señor Siniestro y La Cuervo, ¿A quién más mandaste invitación?-Preguntó Manny.

-No son muchos en realidad, sólo invité a los que considero los más poderosos de la Ciudad Milagro: El Titán de Titanio, La Mafia Mostacho, La Parvada de Furia, El oso, El mal verde y Sartana de los Muertos-Suspiró seriamente Diego mientras miraba a Manny- En mi opinión...eres hombre muerto. Si El Enemigo de las Sombras no te mata, uno de ellos sí-

-En este momento ellos son los que menos me importan, lo único que quiero es atrapar al Enemigo de las Sombras-

-Como quieras Rivera, pero bueno, ya cumplí con mi parte, ahora mi beso-

-Está bien, pero cierra los ojos-Ordenó Frida.

Diego cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando los labios de Frida mientras ella asquea en pensar la sola idea de besar a ese nerd, pero en cuanto ella está segura de que él no puede ver nada se mete al baño y saca un destapa caños que estaba ahí. Luego tomó un labial de su bolsillo y pintó las orillas de este mientras Manny contiene sus carcajadas.

-Te estoy esperando-Dijo Diego.

-Ya voy, sólo pinto mis labios-Rápidamente Frida usó el destapa caños para darle un beso falso a Diego. En cuanto éste acaba lo aventó por la ventana y sonríó inocentemente.

-Wow, ese beso fue... ¡Genial!-Exclamó sonriente Diego mientras se volvia a recostar- Ahora váyanse de aquí, me quiero dormir... ¡Oh casi lo olvido El Tigre! ¿Dijiste que Puma Loco desapareció anoche no?-

-Sí, ¿Sabes algo de lo que le pasó?-

-No, pero de una vez te digo que si piensas que está secuestrado estas equivocado-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A que las intenciones del Enemigo de las Sombras no eran secuestrar a tus seres queridos, él mismo nos lo dijo. Si realmente quieres atrapar a ese maniaco te aconsejo no pierdas tu tiempo buscando a Puma Loco, porque seguramente debe estar...-

-¡No insinúes nada Chipotle!-Gritó furioso Manny. Inclusive había dicho bien el nombre de su enemigo- ¡Gran papi debe estar bien, en algún lado, pero no muerto! ¡Así que trágate tus palabras o te vas a arrepentir!

Furioso, Manny tomó del brazo a Frida, sacándola de la habitación y posteriormente saliendo del hospital. Frida podía ver en los ojos de Manny la duda que tenía sobre si Granpapi sobrevivió al ataque o había muerto entre los escombros. Podía ver su furia, y al mismo tiempo su temor.

Para calmar las cosas, ambos decidieron sentarse en una banca a comer algo. Frida no tenía palabras para animarlo, parecía que el mundo se ponía su contra o que tratara de abandonar sus esperanzas para salir de la situación. Así que tratando de ayudarlo a olvidarse del tema rompe el hielo para iniciar conversación.

-Manny ¿Quieres otro taco?-

-No gracias, lo que quiero es saber dónde está Granpapi-

-¿Pero cómo lo sabrás si te quedas parado ahí, lamentándote de todo? Tú mismo lo dijiste, sentir pena por ti mismo no te ayudará a encontrarlo ni a detener al Enemigo de las Sombras. Manny, dijiste que lucharías todo lo que pudieras-

Manny suspiró tratando de liberar la tensión. Frida tenía razón, aún cuando estuviera roto por dentro, no podía desviarse de su verdadero objetivo, detener al causante de todo esto.

-Tienes razón Frida-Dijo Manny tomando a la chica de la mano y tirando su taco a la basura- Vamos a buscar a Granpapi-

-Pero mi taco...-

-Luego compramos otro, ¡Vamos!-

Manny giró la hebilla de su pantalón para convertirse en El Tigre y comenzar la interrogación de villanos comenzando con El Oso, quien se encontraba en "Las joyas de Miguel" robando todos los rubíes en exhibición. Rápidamente llegaron al lugar del crimen y con una patada Manny detiene al Oso dejándolo herido. Al ver que lo tenía acorralado sacó sus filosas garras, preparándose para interrogarlo.

-¡Muy bien Oso! Es hora de que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre El Enemigo de las Sombras ¡¿Lo conoces?!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Te refieres a ese loco del que todos los villanos hablan? ¡Yo no lo conozco Bato! Y por lo que he escuchado, no lo quiero conocer-

-¡¿Estás seguro?! Si me estas mintiendo voy a... ¡¿Dime dónde estuviste anoche?!-

-¡Estaba con mi novia La Princesa! Le propuse matrimonio y por fin me aceptó. En unos días nos casaremos y nos mudaremos. Ya no necesito robar ahora que viviremos en el bosque. Sólo vine a comprar una argolla para nuestra boda. Sera la próxima semana por si quieres ir bato. ¡Tú y tu chica pueden ser los padrinos!-

-Pues...Frida no es mi chica. Y no tengo tiempo para explicártelo, debo encontrar a ese loco antes de que ataque a alguien más-

-¡Gracias Oso, me envías las fotos de la boda!- Gritó Frida antes de que Manny se la llevara a la guarida de la Mafia Mostacho.

Al llegar a su guarida, Manny atacó a toda la pandilla directamente a los bigotes cortándolos con sus filadas garras. Una vez rasurados, el chico sostuvo al líder desde el cuello e interroga a la banda.

-¡De acuerdo! Su mafia es una de las pandillas más peligrosas de la Ciudad, alguno de ustedes debe saber algo sobre el Enemigo de las Sombras-

-¿¡El Enemigo de las Sombras?!- preguntaron todos al unisono

-¡Dejen de fingir y díganme dónde está!-

-Ninguno de nosotros conoce la identidad de ese criminal, pero incluso nos sorprendimos al escuchar sobre su venganza contra ti El Tigre-Respondió el lider seriamente mientras Manny soltó sus ropas. Sabía que a pesar de todo, estaba diciendo la verdad -Si yo fuera tu enano, dejaría de perder el tiempo con personas que no lo conocen y seguiría con la búsqueda, porque según los rumores, volverá a atacar esta noche-

-¿¡Quién te dijo eso!?-

-El Titán de Titanio, me lo encontré en un bar hace rato-

Inmediatamente Manny y Frida se dirigieron a la guarida del Titán de Titanio para interrogarlo.

Manny pensaba que tenía sentido de que él fuera el Enemigo de las Sombras. Siempre intentó vengarse de él porque Rodolfo dejó de combatir al crimen por criarlo y dejó de ser su amigo. Manny rezaba porque él fuese su maligno vigilante para encontrar a Granpapi y derrotarlo de una vez por todas. Al entrar de golpe por su ventana, le encestó un puñetazo en la cara.

-¡Manny Rivera!-Exclamó furioso el Titán-¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí!?-

-Vine a que me digas donde está Granpapi-

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-¡Ya deja de fingir! sé que tú eres el enemigo de las sombras-

-¿¡El Enemigo de las Sombras!? Ni siquiera yo soy tan malo como para atacar desde la oscuridad-

-¡No mientas, siempre te has querido vengar de mí! ¡Me odias!-

-Si Rivera, yo te odio, pero no me vengaré de ti matando a tu familia y a Frida. Recuerda que yo quiero eliminarte para que Rodolfo vuelva a ser mi amigo y se supone que ese tipo quiere eliminar todo lo que quieres-

-¿cómo sabes todo eso?-

-Desde que desapareció a Puma Loco se corrió la voz de este Enemigo de las Sombras y fue entonces que los villanos decidimos mantener nuestra distancia de ti. Ahora ¡Lárguense!-

El Titán de Titanio sacó a ambos de un golpe a cada uno, lanzándolos por la ventana, haciéndoles caer. Una vez que Manny ayuda a Frida a ponerse de pie, ambos contemplan el cielo, dándose cuenta de que al mirar al cielo ambos se dan cuenta de que había empezado a anochecer en la Ciudad Milagro.

-Manny, creo que ya es hora de irnos, se está haciendo de noche y tu papá debe andar preocupado por nosotros-Dijo Frida.

-Tu ve a casa si quieres, pero yo iré a interrogar a Sartana, la parvada de furia y al Mal Verde-Dijo Manny disponiéndose a marcharse.

-Pero Manny eso lo podemos hacer mañana, recuerda que debemos mantenernos juntos. Además, si te pones a pensarlo bien, el Mal Verde no pudo haber sido porque sólo sale de su escondite cada 10 años y ya salió hace un año. Tampoco pudieron haber sido los otros miembros de la parvada de furia, recuerda que ellas se fueron con Zoe a Oaxaca. Y conociendo a Sartana, ella es de esas que siempre ataca de frente ¿No crees?-

-Si Frida, pero aun así quiero interrogar aunque sea a Sartana-

-Y podrás hacerlo, pero esperémonos a mañana, ahora ya es de noche y será difícil encontrarlo. Mejor volvamos a tu casa y cuando lleguemos les avisaré a mis padres que me quedaré otra noche en tu casa, eso si aún sirve el teléfono Jeje-

-Tienes razón Frida-Suspiró Manny resignado-Está anocheciendo y está muy oscuro, vámonos-

Manny transformado en el Tigre, tomó en brazos a Frida y salió para dirigirse a su hogar. Camino a la casa del macho, Manny sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho, como si tuviera un mal presentimiento que le dijera que algo terrible estaba pasando. Quería pensar que quizás toda la presión de la situación con el Enemigo de las Sombras lo tenía nervioso, pero por alguna razón, sentía que debía balancearse por los edificios con más velocidad. Al llegar a su hogar, Manny entró rápidamente a la casa gritando el nombre de su padre.

-¡Papá! ¡Ya llegamos!-Anunció Manny, pero no recibió respuesta alguna-... ¿Papá? ¿Estás aquí?-

-De seguro fue a comprar algo de comer-Agregó Frida.

-No lo creo, sino habría dejado una nota-

-¡Mira! aquí hay una pero...esta arrugada, como si alguien la hubiera apretado-Dijo Frida recogiendo la hoja de papel que recién encontró en el suelo. Manny la tomó comenzando a leerla, poniendo una expresión de sorpresa y preocupación.

-Frida, esta carta no es para nosotros, es para mi papá-

-Debe ser la de esta mañana-

-No Frida, esta es diferente ¡Es otra!-

-¿¡Que!? ¿Qué dice?

Manny hizo una señal para que Frida se acercara y le enseñó la carta para que la leyera con atención.

_**Querido White Pantera:**__****_

_**Tengo en mi poder a El Tigre y a Frida Suárez. Si los quieres ver con vida te veré esta noche a las 9:00pm en la calle Porquería.**__****_

_**Te sugiero no salgas a buscarme porque estoy vigilándote. Si sales de la casa del macho los mataré.**__****_

_**Hasta entonces White Pantera**__****_

_**Adivina quien escribió esta carta, Jajaja**_

-Pero tu y yo estamos bien-Dijo Frida asombrada.

-Si... pero mi papá no lo sabe-Susurró Manny, comprendiendo entonces que aquella nota había resultado una trampa, lo que significaba una cosa: su padre estaba en peligro-¡Frida! rápido, dime qué hora es-

-Las nueve con cinco minutos. Manny, no estarás pensando...que el tipo que escribió esta carta fue...-

Las palabras de Frida fueron interrumpidas cuando Manny la toma de la cintura y sale enganchándose en los tejados del edificio a una gran velocidad hacia la calle Porquería, donde el chico deseaba, que su padre estuviera ahí...con vida.

Al llegar a la calle Porquería ambos se percatan de que se encuentra completamente desierta. Esa avenida era conocida por ser una de las más peligrosas de toda la Ciudad Milagro, llena de criminales y rufianes, mas no había una sola alma golpeando un policía o grafiteando una pared. Era como si toda la gente hubiese huido del lugar, lo que angustiaba más a Manny, todo indicaba que su mal presentimiento se hacía realidad.

-¡Papá! ¿¡Donde estas!? ¡Papá responde!-

-¡Señor Rivera!-

No recibieron respuesta alguna, sólo se podía oír el eco de sus voces resonando por las calles vacías. Siguieron gritando el nombre del padre de Manny conforme avanzaban en aquella enorme calle cuando a lo lejos se escuchó el grueso sonido de un derrumbe. Eran como miles de rocas chocando una con otra constantemente y al juntarse ese sonido simulaba perfectamente una explosión. Ambos corrieron velozmente por la calle para llegar al lugar.

Pronto se vieron frente a una enorme montaña de rocas que parecían pedazos de edificios apilados una con otra. Ambos se encontraban anonadados por la inmensidad de la pila de escombros, se podía notar a simple vista que solamente alguien de grandioso poder podía ocasionar un derrumbe como ese. Manny y Frida estaban por acercarse más repentinamente escucharon una escalofriante carcajada que provenía del tejado del único edificio que no estaba destruido completamente. En lo alto de ese lugar se podía ver con claridad como una silueta encapuchada que era alumbrada con la luz de la luna se ahogaba en su propia risa, victorioso de tal acto.

-¡Muéstrate cobarde! ¿¡Quién eres tú!?-

Pero la figura negra ignoró su orden y continuó con su atemorizante carcajada, poniendo más nerviosos a Manny y Frida.

-¡Muéstrate! ¡Dinos quién eres y porqué hiciste esto!-Dijo Manny sacando exasperadamente sus garras.

-Jaja, El Tigre, tú ya me conoces ¿Qué tu papá no te dijo que fui a visitarlos anoche?-

-Tu... ¡Tú eres el Enemigo de las Sombras!-

-Muy bien Manny, muy bien. Creo que no es necesario decirte quien soy-Sonrió maliciosamente mientras Manny gruñía de coraje. El culpable de su desgracia por fin estaba frente a él.

- ¡Ya déjate de juegos y muestra tu cara infeliz!-Ordenó nuevamente Manny. La oscura silueta soltó una carcajada dándose cuenta de cómo lograba jugar con la mente de su rival.

-¿Sabes El Tigre? En vez de preguntarme quién soy deberías preguntarte dónde está White Pantera, digo, esta calle es peligrosa, pudo haberle ocurrido un...accidente-

En la oscura silueta se afloró una brillante sonrisa maligna. Manny entonces entendió que su padre había caído en la trampa del Enemigo de las sombras. El chico Rivera expuso nuevamente sus filosas garras amenazantemente.

-¡Si le hiciste daño a mi papá me las pagarás con tu vida!-

-Vaya Rivera, después de traicionarme ¿Aun así me quieres matar? Tu sí que eres impredecible-

-¡Cierra la boca y dime dónde está mi papa!-

-Bien, si tanto te interesa saber dónde está el cadáver de tu padre se encuentra debajo de esos escombros-

-¿¡Ca...cadáver!?-

-Así es, el pobrecito no aguantó la pelea, se nota que ya está envejeciendo al igual que tu Granpapi Puma Loco, jajajaja-

Manny se sintió enormemente furioso mientras Frida observaba con terror aquella horrible escena. Rápidamente ambos fueron hacia los escombros y los comenzaron a mover cada roca de esa montaña. Desesperados, rascaban la tierra y empujaban los escombros de aquel edificio, sin descansar hasta ver el blanco traje del padre de Manny. Su esfuerzo por fin dio frutos cuando vieron el brazo moreno y herido de Rodolfo Rivera.

Frida, con sus manos sangradas, movió los escombros alrededor de él, mientras que Manny lo jaló con fuerza para sacarlo de ahí. White Pantera se encontraba sangrando, con varias heridas y rasguños alrededor de su cuerpo. Cuando por fin lograron sacarlo, lo sacudieron para que reaccionara y débilmente, Rodolfo fue abriendo sus ojos.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá despierta por favor!-Rogó Manny quitando el polvo de la cara de su padre.

-Manny ¿E...Eres tú?-Susurró muy débilmente Rodolfo Rivera.

-¡Papá! ¡Estas vivo!-Dijo Manny abrazando a su padre con alivio.

-Manny...Frida...Que bueno que están bien-

-Señor Rivera, nos asustamos mucho, que bueno que está bien, ahora mismo lo llevaremos a un hospital-Dijo Frida con intención de ayudar a Manny a que Rodolfo se pusiera de pie.

-Niños...No tienen que hacerlo-Volvió a susurrar Rodolfo con dificultad y debilidad.

-¡Pero claro que lo haremos papá! Estas muy herido-

-N...No Manny, no creo que pueda aguantar-

-¿De que estas hablando Papá?-

-Mijo-Rodolfo dio un profundo respiro para poder soportar el dolor-No me siento muy bien-

-Tranquilo señor Rivera lo sacaremos de aquí-Dijo Frida esperanzada, sintiendo una fuerte presión en el pecho.

-¡Sólo dinos que debemos hacer papá!-Pidió Manny con miedo a perder a su padre.

-Sé Feliz mijo...Sé muy feliz...No importa que ocurra...siempre lucha...por ser feliz...Manny-Dijo Rodolfo sintiendo que su vida se desvanecía lentamente.

-Pero papá...-

-Siempre he estado...orgulloso de tenerte...como mi hijo Manny...y no importa si decides ser héroe o villano...siempre serás mi más ...grande ...logro-

La mano de Rodolfo Rivera cayó pesadamente al suelo conforme cerraba sus ojos con lentitud.

Manny y Frida se ahogaron en llanto, el corazón de White Pantera se había detenido. Aquel alegre hombre tan honrado, honesto, leal y justiciero había pasado toda su vida defendiendo al bien del mal, ahora, sus botas de bronce de la verdad estaban frías. Aquel cuadro lleno de tristeza y dolor se vio opacado por la risotada de la misma silueta negra que ahora se encontraba a unos metros de Manny y Frida.

- Con que el gran White Pantera por fin dejará de ser una molestia para los villanos-

-Tú...¡Le hiciste esto a mi padre!-

Manny lanzó un fúrico rugido de tigre y se abalanzó contra la sombra que se desvaneció frente a él y aparece repentinamente detrás de Frida, quien es tomada como rehén del malvado enemigo.

-¿Qué tal si tu linda novia se le uniera a tu padre en el mundo de los muertos? ¡Jajaja!-

-¡Suéltala ahora!-Exigió Manny furioso al ver a Frida como rehén- No te atrevas a hacerle nada ¡Déjala ir!-

-¿O si no que harás? ¿Me detendrás o suplicarás por su vida?-Dijo el maligno personaje sacando un cuchillo de su capucha y colocándolo en el cuello de la chica- ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por la vida de Frida Suárez?-

-Lo que sea- Dijo Manny bajando sus garras y cabizbajo -Cualquier cosa con tal de que no la lastimes-

-¿Cualquier cosa eh? Bueno, sólo porque ya me encargué de una víctima por el día de hoy dejaré vivir a Suárez esta noche, pero mañana es otro día Manny y la única cosa que puedes hacer para salvarla es...destruir tu cinturón-

-¿¡Que!?-

-Tal y como lo oyes Manny Rivera. Ahora te quedan dos opciones, elegir entre tus poderes del Tigre para proteger a esta ciudad de enemigos como yo, o rescatar a Suárez de la muerte. La decisión es tuya Rivera, pero no te tardes en elegir, porque si mañana antes del anochecer sigues con tu cinturón de El Tigre puesto...- La silueta presionó más el cuchillo en el cuello de Frida – Tu linda novia morirá-

Dicho esto, la sombra empujó a Frida hacia donde esta Manny para que la atrape, aprovechando el momento para desaparecer del lugar. Frida abrazó a Manny fuertemente para conmover su dolor por la pérdida de White Pantera.

Delicadamente, Manny se separa de ella y se dirigió a un rincón para llorar por su padre. Frida decidió darle su espacio a Manny, para que pudiera desahogarse, y desconsolada, se sentó junto al cuerpo de White Pantera.

-Señor Rivera- Murmuró Frida - Se nos adelantó, su hijo Manny aún lo necesita-

La chica se hundió en sus pensamientos y dejó un par de lágrimas correr por sus mejillas cuando fue interrumpida por un leve sonido de un gemido de dolor. Sorprendida, volteó su mirada a donde se encontraba Rodolfo para descubrir que el hombre Rivera aún respira.

-¡Manny! ¡Está vivo!-Gritó Frida-¡Tu papá está respirando!-

Manny reaccionó ante el grito de Frida y se dirigió veloz hacia donde están. Se agachó junto a él y colocó dos de sus dedos en su cuello para revisar su pulso cardiaco, sintiendo con esperanza los leves latidos de su corazón.

-¡Frida! ¡Mi papá está vivo! ¡Rápido, hay que llevarlo al hospital!-

Un rayo de esperanza se había asomado en Manny Rivera. Su papá seguía respirando, pero su estado físico era realmente delicado. Rápidamente entre Manny y Frida se lo llevaron al hospital de la ciudad Milagro esperando mejorara pronto. Pero para El Tigre, todavía existía aquella amenaza echa por el enemigo de las sombras, quien ahora había anunciado que su siguiente víctima era Frida. Manny ya no sentía la misma confianza de antes para protegerla, se creía impotente, solo, acabado y acorralado en un callejón sin salida. Debía pensar en algo rápido, o de lo contrario, Frida pagaría muy caro las consecuencias.

Continuará...


End file.
